Show No Fear
by DBZRocks153
Summary: Vejita thinks it's a good idea if Gogeta spends a year alone in the middle-of-nowhere just as Gohan did as a child. When Gogeta is alone she meets new people, helps them get out of tough situations, and learns how to show no fear. The little girl begins to toughen up so when she returns home, her real training begins. FemVegeta OC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Children Are Strong

**_Show No Fear_**

**Chapter 1: Children are Strong**

* * *

Three-years have passed since Gogeta was born.

No strong evil fighters have come to Earth and everyone enjoyed watching the little girl grow.

She has grown from a drooling baby girl to a silly toddler much like Goku.

Like any other saiyan child, Vejita makes it her responsibility that Gogeta learns how to fight.

She has taught her a few defensive stances and how to use her energy.

Teaching her wasn't working well; teaching Goten and Raiden as children was much easier.

Gogeta easily gets distracted by the simplest of things, like butterflies or frogs.

She'll run off and forget what she was doing with her mother in the first place.

Goku doesn't try to teach her to fight, only plays with her like he wishes he could have done with Goten and Raiden.

Raiden is twelve-years old which makes Goten a year younger than him.

Vejita has kept them on their toes about training and never gives them a day off.

Their only break from training is when they go to school.

They're probably the only pre-teens on the planet that enjoy attending school.

Currently, the Son family was having a picnic at their home.

They invited all the Z Fighters and all of them came.

Vejita wasn't too thrilled at the idea of a get-together.

That would mean she would have to cook, set everything up, and clean once everyone was gone.

Even if she had to drag the boys and Goku by their hair, she would force them to help her clean.

A certain three-year old girl giggled as she hid underneath a picnic table.

She was wearing jean overalls, a long-sleeve white shirt underneath, and black/white converse.

She was the only one at the picnic that wasn't dressed in a gi besides the ones who can't fight.

Her arm-pit length hair in the same style as Goku's but a bit more tame is pulled back in two pig-tails.

Bulma forced her to wear her hair in pig-tails, saying it made her hair seem less crazy.

Her father grinned, pretending he couldn't sense her, and looked around the table curiously for her.

"Now where did Gogeta go? I swear she was just here."

She covered her mouth to hide more of her giggles.

When she didn't see his legs from under the table, she peeked her head out and examined the area.

Gohan was chatting with Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha while drinking soda's.

Vejita was half-listening to Bulma vent about how stressful work is.

Videl and 18 were watching Pan and Marron play with each other.

Roshi and Oolong were busy looking in magazines that Gogeta wasn't allowed to look at.

Raiden and Goten were talking about their upcoming dates.

Piccolo was leaning against a tree with his eyes shut all alone.

Hercule, Majin Buu, Turtle, and Puar were stuffing their faces with the sweets that Mrs. Briefs forced Bulma to bring.

When she thought the coast was clear, she crawled out from under the table unaware that Goku was floating above her.

When she saw a large shadow hovering over her, she glanced up and gasped when she saw her father.

He quickly picked her up in his arms and pretended to bite her stomach as if he was a monster.

She giggled and tried to push him away with her chubby toddler hands.

"Stop daddy!"

He pulled away from her, still smiling, and landed on the ground.

"No one can stop the tickle monster!" He said in a monster voice.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can!"

Before he could say anything else, her eyes landed on a red lizard and she grinned widely.

She wiggled around in Goku's arms wanting to chase after it and show Gohan.

Gohan always said how cool her different finds were and she loved the praise.

She would show him leaves with pretty colors, shiny rocks, different dinosaurs, and bugs that she thinks are amazing.

For a little girl, she loves to get in the mud and have fun.

Goku laughed and set her on the ground, watching her run off after it.

"Keep an eye on her, Kakkarot." A voice said.

He turned around and saw Vejita standing before him with her arms crossed over her chest.

He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Calm down 'Jita, she knows the area and knows not to go past the stream."

She rolled her eyes.

"Just go get her and bring her back here, you know she gets scared easily."

He nodded his head and watched her walk back over to Bulma and pretend to listen to her.

As he was about to go after her, his nose picked up on the scent of cinnamon, his favorite spice, and started to drool.

His eyes landed on a picnic table full of ribs, mashed potatoes, potato salad, cheese-covered broccoli, chocolate cake, chocolate chip cookies, and snickerdoodles.

He approached the picnic table and licked his lips as he started to stuff his face.

His mind wandered back to Gogeta but he knew she would be just fine.

It isn't the first time she's wandered off on her own.

"_I'll get Gogeta, once all this food is in my stomach."_ He thought.

* * *

Gogeta laughed as she grew closer to the lizard but before she could catch it, it slipped through a hole in the ground.

She pouted and glanced in the hole, hoping she would see it.

"Hello?! Mr. Lizard?! Are you in there?!"

When she didn't get a response she stood up and looked down at the ground.

The stream she wasn't supposed to cross without an adult was inches in front of her.

She let out a sigh of relief and turned around to walk back but a sudden sound she never heard before caught her attention.

It sounded like an explosion from a ki blast but weaker and there was no explosion.

When she glanced at the sky, there were a bunch of birds flying away.

She thought about going back to her house and telling her parents but her childish curiosity got the better of her.

She slowly walked through the forest in the direction she heard the noise.

She noticed a clearing up ahead and gasped at what she saw in the middle of it.

A triceratops, only a bit bigger than her, which seemed to be just a baby was laying on its left side with a bullet wound on its right side.

Blood was slowly rolling down its side and there was no energy signal coming from it.

She covered her mouth in shock and was about to run towards it and help but when she saw two men she knew to stay put.

One of the men seemed as built as Yamcha and wore attire that looked like what a lumberjack would wear.

The second man beside him was fatter and seemed like he was Krillin's height, wearing the same attire as his friend.

Also, the two of them had hunting rifles with them and knives attached to their hips.

The taller man knelt beside the triceratops and growled with a scowl on his face after he examined it.

"Damn, this one is too small to stuff, we need a bigger one."

The shorter one, scratched the peach fuzz on his face looking very bored.

"Well, you were the one shootin', Johnny."

Johnny glared at the fat man and stood up to intimidate him with his size.

"You're the one that spotted it, Daryl."

"You and I both know I need glasses."

He rolled his eyes at his shorter friend.

"Yeah, that and a brain."

He glared up at his so-called friend.

"What did you say?! Mister, I wear girl make-up."

The two of them kept throwing insult after insult at each other in their country accents.

Gogeta swallowed nervously and slowly walked backwards so she could go back home.

Without noticing, she tripped over a large root to a tree which gained the hunters attention.

"Did you hear that?" Johnny asked.

Daryl gripped his rifle in his hands and took a step forward.

"Yeah."

Her eyes widened as they slowly approached her.

She quickly picked herself up and started to run but her foot got caught in a rabbits hole.

She tried removing her foot but before she could, the hunters were in front of her.

Johnny glared at her and put his rifle back on his back.

"It's only a brat."

"What should we do with her?"

The taller one shrugged and lifted her off the ground by the straps of her overalls as if she was light as a feather.

She shook nervously and felt tears gather in her eyes due to how frightened she was.

Johnny smirked at her and moved closer to her face.

"Maybe we could make a doll out of her."

She gasped and shook her head side to side.

Daryl laughed.

"Nah, why don't we do to her just as we did to that dinosaur back there."

"Sounds like a plan."

She whimpered when the shorter one pulled out his rifle and pressed the tip of it to her chest.

She sniffed and covered her eyes to hide her tears that were beginning to roll down her face.

"DADDY! MOMMY!"

The two men glanced at each other and started chuckling.

"Your ma and pa ain't gonna hear you way out here." Daryl said.

Johnny knit his eyebrows together when he thought of something.

"Wait, why would a little girl be out here alone anyway?"

All of a sudden, Goku, Vejita, Raiden, Goten, Gohan, and the other Z Fighters appeared.

The hunters jumped in shock when they appeared out of nowhere.

Goku glanced at his daughter who was sobbing and glared at the men.

"Give me my daughter and leave."

Daryl placed his fists on his hips and chuckled.

"And why should we do as you say?"

He growled along with the rest of his family and transformed into super saiyans.

Johnny and Daryl let out feminine screams and dropped Gogeta to the ground before running off.

Said little girl still had her hands covering her eyes and was crying harder now.

Goku and the other saiyans fell out of their transformations before approaching the three-year old.

Goku knelt beside her and scooped her into his arms, feeling her grip his gi and bury her face against his chest.

"It's okay sweetie, the bad men are gone."

"The-They...shot a...dinosaur."

He hushed her and rubbed her back soothingly.

Everyone walked back to the mountain home and went back to what they were doing before they heard Gogeta's scream.

They knew that Goku would comfort her so there was no need for them to worry.

He easily makes her feel better in an instant.

Goku set her down on one of the empty picnic tables and knelt in front of her so they were the same height.

"Gogeta, why did you go past the stream?"

She glanced at her mother who was staring at her sternly beside Goku and turned her gaze back on her father.

"I-I heard a noise...and went towards it."

"Why didn't you come get me or mommy?"

She shrugged her shoulders and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Sucking on her thumb is an old habit she does when she's scared or nervous.

Vejita glanced at Goku and nudged him with her foot getting his attention.

"I want to talk with you alone."

He nodded and pecked Gogeta's cheek before setting her on the ground.

"Go play with your brothers or Aunt Bulma."

"Okay daddy."

She rushed over to Goten's side and hugged his leg, startling him.

Vejita pulled Goku into the house and leaned against the counter.

He shut the door and glanced at her curiously.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Gogeta."

"What about her?"

"I want to start training her seriously."

He smiled nervously.

"Don't you think she's a bit young?"

"The boys were her age when they started and even your own granddaughter has started training."

"But Pan is four."

"So? Age is just a number."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

"Why do you want her to learn how to fight?"

"So just in case another situation like earlier happens, she can take care of herself." Vejita said.

"But we-"

"We might not hear her next time."

He frowned and shut his eyes.

"You have to promise not to go too hard on her."

She nodded.

"But before I begin teaching her how to fight, I need to toughen her up."

He opened his eyes and cocked his head to the side, which he tends to do when he's confused.

"Alright, how?"

"Just like how Piccolo toughened Gohan up, leave her in the middle-of-nowhere for a year."

His eyes widened so much that they nearly fell out of their sockets.

"You want to put our only daughter in the middle-of-nowhere? For a year?!"

She nodded as if it was the easiest answer in the world.

"I don't understand what the problem is, Gohan did the same thing."

"That's different! He needed to toughen up for the fight against you and Nappa!"

She narrowed her eyes and moved closer to him until their chests touched.

Goku swallowed nervously from the intense look in her eye.

When Vejita had her mind-set on something, she always seemed to find a way to make it happen.

"And how do you know a threat like me and Nappa won't come to Earth again? She needs to toughen up."

He hung his head and slowly nodded his head.

"Alright but if she gets hurt, it's on you."

She smirked.

"Don't worry about that, she might not be that tough now but she can hold her own."

He turned around and glanced out the window, watching Gogeta chase after Goten and Raiden with a smile on her face.

They were running away from her because she had a slug in her hand.

Her and the other Z Fighters were laughing at how scared they were at not wanting to touch a simple slug.

And they're supposed to be the boys.

Goku smiled lightly at the sight.

"I don't want her to lose what it's like to be a kid though, Gohan never got to experience it." Goku said.

She wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and placed her forehead against his back.

"But he still grew up into a great person."

"Yeah he did."

She let go of him and reached for the door handle, glancing at him before opening it.

"Don't worry about her that much, she is your daughter after all."

She opened the door and walked out which gained Gogeta's attention.

The little girl laughed and ran towards her mother, telling her about how she knocked Raiden flat on his back and put the slug down his shirt.

Said boy had a glare on his face and growled before chasing after her.

She giggled and ran away from him as fast as she could, ignoring his death threats directed at her.

Goku sighed and rested his face in his hands.

"That's what I'm worried about." He mumbled.


	2. Middle-of-Nowhere

**_Show No Fear_**

**Chapter 2: Middle-of-Nowhere**

* * *

The next day, Vejita was up bright and early fixing up a gi for Gogeta to wear.

She wanted Gogeta to start her year alone as soon as possible.

The quicker she finished the year the quicker she could begin actual training.

She scoffed at the only gi she could find in her size.

It looks exactly like the orange gi that Goku wears except it has the Son symbol on the back and front.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked.

She turned around and saw Goku rubbing his left eye tiredly, only dressed in his blue boxers.

"Getting a gi for Gogeta."

He blinked in confusion for a moment until the conversation from the night before popped into his mind.

He walked behind Vejita and smiled at the gi.

"I like it."

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would."

She folded the clothes up and placed the boots that went along with it on top of the neatly folded pile.

Goku watched her as she walked up the steps with the gi in her hands most likely to wake up Gogeta.

Before she could reach the top of the stairs, Goku stopped her by appearing in front of her.

She glared at him.

"Maybe we should let her sleep in." He suggested.

"Kakkarot, it's eight in the morning."

"But-"

"I know you're worried but she'll be fine, we already discussed this."

He bit his bottom lip and let out a breath to calm himself down.

"Alright but I want to explain this to her."

"Fine by me."

He quickly walked into their shared room and put his orange gi on before walking to Gogeta's room.

He placed his hand on the door handle and took a deep breath before he walked in.

Gogeta was sitting on the floor of her room playing with a stuffed monkey he gave to her on her last birthday.

The walls of her room are covered in leaves, drawings, and flowers that she really liked.

She noticed them and grinned.

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!"

They stepped into her room and Goku knelt in front of her with a frown on his face.

"Gogeta, we have something we want to discuss with you."

Her smile disappeared at the sound of his voice and frowned herself.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, it's just...do you know how mommy always says that saiyans should know how to fight?"

She nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, we want to start your training."

"Right now?"

"Yes but before we teach you how to fight, you need to toughen up and not be so afraid."

She knit her eyebrows together.

"I'm not afraid."

He smiled and ruffled her hair making her laugh.

"I know, you're my tough little girl but we still need to make you even more tough."

"How do I do that?"

He opened his mouth to respond but no words came out.

His eyes searched the confused face of his only little girl and winced internally.

The last thing he wanted to do was leave her alone and make her think that they didn't love her.

Vejita sighed; she knew Goku would have trouble explaining the situation to her.

She stepped beside Goku and knelt next to him, giving Gogeta a serious look.

"We're going to leave you in the middle-of-nowhere for a year."

Gogeta's eyes widened before tears filled in them.

"Bu-But...I don't want to be alone."

"You have to do this Gogeta."

"It's not fair!"

Goku placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"I agree with you but mommy thinks it's best and what did I tell you about mommy?"

She frowned and looked at the ground.

"If I had to choose, I should go with what mommy says instead of you."

Vejita looked at Goku shocked.

She didn't know he told their daughter that.

He smiled at his little girl and kissed the top of her head.

"That's right, look mommy even found a gi I think you'll really like that you can wear."

He took the outfit from Vejita and placed the gi on the ground in front of her, watching as Gogeta examined it.

A small smile formed on her face at the gi.

"Neat, thank you mommy."

She nodded and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Get dressed quickly and I'll drop you off."

"Okay."

Vejita gripped Goku's arm and dragged her out of their daughter's room so she could get dressed.

When they were downstairs, Goku collapsed on the couch on his stomach and groaned into it.

"I feel terrible!"

Vejita rolled her eyes at his attitude and smacked him on top of his head.

He yelped in pain and clutched his head while pouting at her.

"She'll be fine, it's not like she hates us."

"How do you know?"

"I know when someone hates me."

"Oh."

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Gogeta walked up to them dressed in the gi similar to Goku's.

She sighed sadly and glanced at her mother.

"I'm ready."

Vejita nodded and looked at Goku, noticing how sad he looked.

"Why don't you give your father a hug first? He seems like he needs one."

The three-year old looked at her father and jumped into his lap, hugging him tightly around the waist.

She buried her face against his stomach and sniffed.

"I love you daddy."

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter to his body.

"Love you too and I'll miss you so much."

Vejita waited patiently until Gogeta was finally finished hugging her father.

She jumped off his lap and looked up at her.

"I'm ready."

"Alright, let's go."

The flame-haired woman picked the toddler up in her arms and carried her outside.

She took to the air and searched for the perfect place to drop her off.

When she found the perfect area, she glanced at her daughter.

Gogeta was holding onto her tightly, burying her face against her neck.

She landed on the ground and placed Gogeta on the ground in front of her, letting her take in the scenery.

It looked exactly like the area Goku and Vejita first fought when she arrived on Earth but it was miles and miles away from civilization.

"Wow." Gogeta mumbled.

"Once the year is up I'll come and look for you, just raise your energy."

She nodded and gave her mother a curious look.

"Will I die?"

"Of course not, just remember that you're a saiyan."

Gogeta watched as her mother took off into the air, speeding at full power to get back home.

The toddler swallowed nervously and walked around cautiously.

She had no idea what to do now.

All her parents said was that they wanted to toughen her up.

How would leaving her in the middle-of-nowhere toughen her up?

All of a sudden, a large shadow formed over her making her eyes widen.

She turned around and gasped when she saw a large, green colored T-Rex looking at her.

As she was about to take a step back the T-Rex roared at her which caused her to scream in fear before running off.

It followed closely behind her, not wanting to lose its sight on its newest meal.

She ran for what seemed like hours and the large dinosaur behind her didn't look like it would be giving up any time soon.

She panted heavily and wiped the sweat off her forehead, looking around for somewhere to hide.

Her eyes landed on a small hole in a large boulder.

A grin formed on her face as she ran towards it and quickly crawled inside, moving her way to the far end of it.

The T-Rex leaned down and looked through it, growling angrily when it couldn't reach her.

She waited for a bit giving it enough time to walk away.

When she thought the coast was clear, she cautiously crawled out and looked around.

There was no T-Rex and nothing in sight.

She sighed in relief and kept walking forward, hoping she would stumble upon some food or water.

Gogeta isn't use to running for so long and not having a good meal afterwards.

Usually her father would pick her up and carry her home so she could breathe.

Sadly, this time that wouldn't happen.

The little girl walked for so long that night had come and she was walking in complete darkness.

Her tongue hung out of her mouth like a parched dog and her legs grew heavier by the second.

Squinting her eyes, Gogeta saw far in the distance a forest.

She smiled widely and took off in a sprint towards it, ignoring the screaming pain her legs were feeling at the moment.

When she reached the forest she listened for the sound of bugs and when she finally heard a single chirp, she followed it.

Raiden and Goten once told her if she ever wanted to find water, don't look for it simply listen for the bugs.

She pushed through the several bushes and grinned widely at what she saw.

A large lake was before her with fish swimming around in it.

She could get a drink and meal here.

A frown formed on her face when she thought about the fish.

She had no idea how to cook a fish or catch one since her parents were the ones always doing that.

She sighed and knelt, gathering some water in her hands and drinking it.

When she drank enough water, she took in a deep breath of air and jumped into the water.

Several fish swam by her causing her body to spin in several directions.

She narrowed her eyes and swam as fast as she could after them.

She tried catching a fish for a good ten minutes but still couldn't catch them like her father does.

Now she was catching her breath above the water, thinking of what her mother would say if she saw her now.

A determined look fell upon her face and she dove back under the water.

She stayed still for a moment and waited for the fish to come to her.

When one of them passed by her, she quickly extended her arm and grabbed it by its tail.

She smiled widely and spun it around as fast as she could before throwing it out of the water.

She swam to the surface and smiled at the sight of the fish.

This is a big deal to her; too bad her father isn't here to see it.

An hour later, Gogeta was sitting inside of a cave finishing up what was left of the fish.

She wiped her mouth with her arm and yawned tiredly.

She thought back to the lake and mentally thanked her father for teaching her how to swim.

She smiled at the memory of when he taught her last year when she was only two-years old.

**/Flashback/**

**A two-year old Gogeta clutched Goku's hand tightly in her own as she examined the lake.**

**She has been to this lake before but only to watch her father catch a fish.**

**Sometimes she'd visit it with her brothers but only when they're told to gather apples from the tree with a hole in it.**

**Vejita was sitting back by the tree, watching with total boredom.**

**Gogeta had asked her to come and watch for moral support.**

**Goku grinned down at his daughter who is dressed in black/blue one-piece bathing suit.**

**"Don't be scared Gogeta, the water can't hurt you."**

**She sniffed and wrapped her arms around his bare leg since he was wearing only orange swim trunks.**

**If Vejita didn't tell him to wear a bathing suit he would have gone naked.**

**Male parts aren't something she should see for a long time.**

**"I-I'm...not 'cared."**

**He laughed and picked her up in his arms, slowly sinking down in the shallow end of the lake.**

**Gogeta shook nervously and buried her face against his neck.**

**"It's alright, don't you want to be brave for mommy?"**

**She glanced back at her mother who was watching her sternly with a scowl on her face.**

**She rarely ever saw her mother smile, she sometimes wondered if she could smile.**

**The little girl nodded her head.**

**"What do I do?"**

**"Just move your arms and legs around."**

**She nodded and gasped when he held her at arms width.**

**"No! Hold me!"**

**"It's okay, I won't let you go."**

**"You p'omise?"**

**He smiled and nodded his head.**

**She sniffed and did as her father told her, feeling his hands on her sides.**

**He slowly let go of her and laughed when he saw her floating on her own.**

**"You're doing it! Way to go!"**

**She smiled widely and looked over at her mother, frowning when she noticed she was gone.**

**"Mommy?" She whispered.**

**Goku glanced back where Vejita was supposed to be but didn't see her.**

**He sensed for her power level and felt her back at the house.**

**He sighed and turned back to his daughter who had tears rolling down her cheeks.**

**Goku pulled her to his chest and hugged her.**

**"Mommy probably had to do something, I bet she's very proud of you."**

**She blinked her eyes up at him.**

**"Okay."**

**He kissed her forehead and carried her out of the lake back to their home.**

**/End Flashback/**

Gogeta had her legs pulled to her chest and her chin was resting on top of her knees.

She later realised that her mother had simply grown bored and left.

She sometimes wondered if her mother even cared for her.

She doesn't act like it.

The toddler narrowed her eyes in determination much like her father does before a battle.

Yet to Gogeta, getting her mother to be proud of her would be a battle.

But her saiyan blood grew excited at the thought of a battle.

She shut her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

All she hoped was that once this year was up, her mother would actually smile at her.


	3. No Trust

**_Show No Fear _**

**Chapter 3: No Trust**

* * *

Three weeks have passed by since Gogeta was left in the middle-of-nowhere.

One day when she was walking by herself, the flying Nimbus came to her with her father's power pole on it.

A note was attached to it from her father saying he thought she would be safer if she had it.

Yet, he never explained how it works.

He use to tell her that it had magical powers that makes it grow from its normal size but never said how.

She passed through several cities looking for anyone to help her or give her any fighting advice but everyone ignored her.

She has had to sleep under bridges, in forests, in trees, and in caves.

Gogeta yawned tiredly as she walked through a destroyed city.

The tall buildings are torn to shreds, the houses had cars going through the ceilings, and there were a few skeletons on the road.

She examined the city and noticed it must of been destroyed by an Earthquake.

What gave that away were the large cracks in the ground.

As she kept walking, she thought she heard something which made her turn around.

She looked all around but didn't see anyone or anything.

She swallowed nervously and kept walking but picked up the pace a bit.

When she passed by a blue mailbox that was beginning to lose its color, a boy with a pot on his head popped out.

Before she could do anything, he hit her on the head with a metal baseball bat.

Tears gathered in her eyes at the pain and she clutched her head that was now beginning to form a bump.

"That hurt!"

The boy looked at her with shock before whistling like a bird.

When she turned around, more boys and a couple of girls popped out of their hiding places.

Her eyes widened when she realised they were running towards her with weapons in their hands.

She took off in a sprint and decided to hide in one of the buildings.

She looked around for anywhere to hide and dove underneath a desk covered with rubble.

She peeked through a small hole and saw a couple of the children enter the building looking for her.

"Where did she go?" A girl asked.

"She's somewhere in here, I know I saw her come in here." A boy said.

"Everyone spread out and if you find her, don't engage she seems to be stronger than she appears." A deeper voice said.

The other children nodded their heads and raced off to find her.

Gogeta swallowed nervously and crawled out of her hiding place, hoping she would get by unnoticed.

That didn't happen because a piece of the building fell off the roof and fell on her head.

She bit her lip to hold back a scream of pain when it landed on the bump due to the baseball bat injury.

The noise alerted the senses of the same little boy who hit her with the baseball bat.

His eyes widened when he saw her and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Hacchi! I found her!"

She yelped when all the children, five in total, surrounded her.

The one known as Hacchi approached her causing her to slide backwards on her butt until she connected with the wall.

Hacchi has spikey black hair, green eyes narrowed at her, wearing a white tank top, has blue gi pants on, brown boots, and looks like he's seventeen-years old.

He knelt before her and glanced at the power pole on her back before extending his hand.

"Hand over the bo staff."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's that?"

He rolled his eyes, seeming very annoyed with her already.

"The thing on your back."

She glanced at the power pole and bit her lip.

She couldn't give it to him, it was her fathers.

"I-I can't."

He stood up and pulled a sword from his hip, pointing it at her face which caused her eyes to widen.

"Then you die."

"Wait Hacchi!" A girl screamed.

She ran to Gogeta's side and pulled her head against her chest getting a confused look from the saiyan toddler.

The girl has purple hair, brown eyes, wore a yellow tank top, pink skirt, blue flats, and looked like she was thirteen.

Hacchi narrowed his eyes.

"Ena, get out of here! This is none of your business and don't touch her!"

"No! All you'll do is kill her! What if she's an orphan like us?"

"I don't care, I only care about our group."

She stood up and forced Gogeta to stand with her while keeping her face to her chest, not realising she was cutting off her air supply.

"We could use more people."

"No, now go."

She shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You'll have to go through me to get to her."

He stared at her for a moment before sighing in defeat and putting his sword back.

"Fine but next time little sister, you will get out-of-the-way."

She smiled and nodded her head, pulling Gogeta's face from her chest.

"Hi there! I'm Ena, who are you?"

Gogeta pulled away from her touch and placed a hand against her own chest as she caught her breath.

Once she did, she examined the group that was watching her cautiously.

Including Hacchi there are three boys and including Ena there are only two girl.

"I-I'm Gogeta."

The boy with a pot on his head that has light brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a dirty red T-Shirt, jean shorts, sneakers, and looked about eight snickered.

"That's a stupid name."

Ena glared at him.

"Shut up Jinku, your name is stupid too."

He blushed getting laughs out of the others.

Gogeta stared at all of them and let her eyes land on Hacchi.

He was glaring at her harshly before turning his attention outside when he saw lights.

His eyes widened slightly.

"Oh no, everyone we have to go."

He grabbed his sister's hand and started to run along with the others following closely behind him.

Gogeta raised an eyebrow and turned around, taking notice of the lights.

She yelped and quickly raced after the others.

They crawled through small holes in the walls and various turns before they got to a large tree.

The boys grabbed onto the tree and climbed up while the girls grabbed onto ropes and climbed.

Before Gogeta could approach the tree, a hand grabbed her wrist.

A woman was looking at her curiously.

She has a purple afro for hair, purple eyes, wore brown pants, brown boots, and a brown button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"I've never seen you before, I guess you'll do."

A man appeared beside her giving her a curious look as well.

He was as tall as her father, has short black hair, black eyes, a beard, and wearing the same outfit as the woman.

He reached down and grabbed the power pole from her, giving Gogeta a disciplining look.

"Little girls shouldn't have weapons."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Give that back! It's not yours!"

"No, I'll just throw this out so you can't harm yourself."

She growled and tried pulling her wrist from the woman but she couldn't get herself free.

An idea popped into her mind to get herself free.

She bit down on the womans hand making her let go and kicked the man in the shin as hard as she could.

This caused him to bend down and clutch his shin to stop the pain.

She snatched the power pole from him and gasped nervously when more people appeared.

Before she could move, Hacchi pulled her under his arm and jumped back up into the tree.

He set her down on a thick branch and watched as the people stared up at the tree with narrowed eyes.

The woman with purple hair cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Please come down! All we want to do is find you kids good homes!"

"No way! This was our home and will always be our home!" Hacchi yelled.

The group of adults whispered among themselves before getting in their cars and leaving.

Ena moved closer to her brother and the saiyan and looked over her for any type of injury they could have left.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

She glared at all of them.

"Thanks for the heads up and helping me out."

Hacchi crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"You're just lucky I decided to help you in the end."

She rolled her eyes much like her mother does.

"Who were those people anyway?"

"Not good people, they want to put us to work."

Her glare disappeared and is replaced by a curious look.

"Why? You aren't adults."

"We know but since none of us have parents they don't care." Jinku said.

The second girl with brown hair, green eyes, wore overalls, a pink T-Shirt underneath, sneakers, and looked like she was ten smiled widely.

"But we're a big family, right?"

"Lime's right and since you're an orphan we're your family now!" Ena said.

She blinked her eyes in shock.

They thought she was an orphan?

"Wait but I-"

"Don't worry about my brother, he'll warm up to you."

"But I-"

"Enough talking, everyone to bed." Hacchi said.

Everyone listened to him and walked into a tree house.

Gogeta noticed the glare Hacchi was giving her when she attempted to go inside the tree house and smiled nervously.

"I'll sleep on the roof."

She pulled herself onto the flat roof and laid on her back staring at the star-filled sky.

Back at her house she use to lay outside before she had to go to bed and just stare at the stars with her brothers and dad.

She yawned tiredly and felt her eyelids grow heavy before she fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she saw all the other children on the ground talking.

Gogeta glanced around and felt herself pale when she realised something.

How would she get down?

She stood up on the roof and took in a deep breath through her mouth and jumped off.

She landed behind the other children and felt her legs shake from the landing.

Hacchi blinked his eyes in shock.

"_Any other little girl would have died from that jump."_ He thought.

Ena ran up to her and smiled.

"We were about to go get some food, want to come?"

She smiled at the sound of food.

"Count me in."

Jinku, Lime, Ena, Yordon, Bun, and Hacchi all came up with a plan to get food.

Gogeta wasn't too sure if she was ready since they would be stealing it.

Her father always taught her never to steal.

As they entered the small nearby village, Gogeta started to suck on her thumb.

Hacchi noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"You really are a kid."

She glanced at him and frowned.

"I was taught stealing is wrong."

"It isn't wrong if it's the only way we can get food."

"Maybe if we explain to the-"

"We've always done this and we aren't changing our ways, now are you in or not?" He demanded.

She glanced at the other children who were staring at her.

They needed her if their plan was going to work.

She sighed.

"I'm in."

"Good, now go."

She knit her eyebrows together and walked into the village, glancing at all the people passing by her.

Her feet stopped in front of a grocery store full of people.

When she stepped inside, a lot of eyes landed on her.

No children her age would ever wander into a grocery store by themselves.

Gogeta walked into one of the isles that had no people and swallowed before placing her hands against the shelf.

She grit her teeth together and pushed with all her strength making the large shelf fall over.

It landed on another shelf and another causing a domino effect to happen.

All the workers and a couple of people rushed over to see what happened.

Their eyes landed on Gogeta who smiled nervously and looked around for the others.

They had two carts full of food and were waving her over.

She bowed to the workers and slowly walked backwards.

"Sorry about the mess."

"GET HER!" A man yelled.

She screamed in terror and climbed to the top of a shelf that wasn't knocked over, jumping as far as she could.

The other children looked at her with shock when she landed in front of them.

"Woah, you sure can jump." Jinku said.

"Nevermind the chit-chat, we've got to go!" Ena yelled.

All of them nodded and ran out of the store as fast as they could.

Police cars and everyone in the grocery store were chasing after them now making Gogeta freak out.

"What if we get caught?!"

"We won't get caught!" Hacchi yelled.

Yordon gasped when the police cars were just inches away from them.

"They're right behind us!"

Hacchi's eyes widened in fear.

Gogeta gasped and quickly searched her brain for an idea.

She smiled when she thought of something and glanced at the children.

"All of you close your eyes and keep running."

"Why should we?"

"Just do it! I have a plan!"

Hacchi sighed and closed his eyes along with the others.

"This better work." He mumbled.

Gogeta stopped running and placed her fingers against her temples.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Everyone chasing after them gasped from the bright light and stopped driving or running.

She smiled widely and caught up with the children who were in the abandoned city.

Ena laughed and hugged her tightly.

"You're an amazing little girl!"

She laughed.

"Thanks, it's just a trick I learned."

Hacchi stared at her suspiciously.

He did not like how strong she seemed.

She could threaten his group at any time if she wanted to.


	4. No More Tears

**_Show No Fear_**

**Chapter 4: No More Tears**

* * *

Laughter filled the tree house along with wrappers, cans, and boxes.

The children filled their stomachs will all sorts of food they never even tried before.

They had gathered chocolate bars, gummy dinosaurs, ice cream, cookies, oranges, grapes, pineapples, strawberries, and different types of cereal.

Thanks to Gogeta they actually ate well for once.

The only distractions they usually pull is breaking car windows or making a mess in an isle.

It never really gained everyone's attention so they couldn't get that much stuff.

Usually they would only get a few apples and maybe some berries or nuts, nothing to fill them completely.

Jinku laughed and poked his slightly rounded stomach.

"Wow, my stomach is actually buldging out."

Ena slapped his stomach making him groan in pain and the others laugh.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat for a while, if you get any bigger you could be a pig."

He glared at her and pulled his shirt back down.

He struggled pulling it down for a moment until he decided to tuck it in.

Gogeta chuckled at the sight and turned to look at the others.

Then she noticed that all eyes were on her.

Everyone was looking at her with curiosity.

She swallowed nervously.

"Um...did I do something wrong?"

"No, we just want to know more about you." Lime said.

"And if you want to be part of our family we have to know everything about you." Jinku said.

She nodded and sat crisscrossed.

"Oh, what do you want to know?"

They exchanged looks for a moment as if they were talking telepathically before asking her a question.

"What happened to make you an orphan?" Yordon asked.

She bit her lip and thought for a moment.

What if she told them she wasn't an orphan, would they be mad?

She sighed and pulled her legs to her chest.

Being Goku's child, lying wasn't one of her traits even if Vejita is her mother.

"I'm...not an orphan."

All their eyes widened, especially Hacchi's.

He was leaning against the wall behind Gogeta not engaging in the conversation, simply listening.

He knew there was something up with her.

"But...you're all alone." Ena said.

"Well, that's a long story I don't think any of you would believe."

"Try us."

"My mom wants to toughen me up so she's leaving me out here for an entire year."

The children blinked their eyes in shock except Hacchi.

He didn't really care why she was alone, he just wanted her gone.

"Is that normal for a mom?" Yordon asked.

She scratched the back of her head in thought and smiled.

"I'm not too sure since I don't know what a normal mom is like."

They laughed and moved closer to her.

"So what's your family like?" Lime asked.

"My brothers are really fun to play with, my dad is really nice to me, and my mom...well she wants me to learn how to fight."

"Why?"

"It runs in the family."

Hacchi clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth gaining everyone's attention.

"So you lied to us about not having a family."

She turned around and frowned at him.

"Well none of you really gave me a chance to explain." She said.

"That's not a good enough excuse."

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

He glared at her.

"Well it is, one thing we don't tolerate here is lying."

She glanced at him before grabbing her power pole off the wall and jumping out of the tree house.

If he didn't like her then what was the point in staying.

She didn't want to stay anywhere she wasn't wanted.

Ena stuck her head out the window and looked at her with wide-eyes.

"Where are you going?!"

She stopped walking and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Please stay! Ignore my brother, he's an idiot."

She glanced up at the purple-haired girl and noticed the sad look on her face.

Ena was very different from her brother.

He wasn't that trusting of people but she would go out of her way for a stranger.

"Okay but I'll sleep out here."

"Alright."

Gogeta crawled into one of the wrecked buildings and laid down on the ground to get some sleep.

She glanced out at the tree house and frowned before shutting her eyes.

When she woke up in the morning, she heard a bit of yelling and grunting.

She rubbed her eyes and glanced outside seeing Hacchi punching and kicking the air at a fast pace.

She watched with fascination until he suddenly stopped when he felt her eyes on him and looked in her direction.

"Why are you watching me?"

She blushed at being caught and grinned nervously.

"You seem like a good fighter."

"I get that a lot."

"Could I train with you?"

He sighed and waved her over making her smile and run over to him.

He placed his hands on his hips and stared at her sternly.

"What do you know about fighting?"

She tapped her chin and smiled before slipping into her mothers fighting stance that she taught her.

"This! My mom taught me it."

He nodded his head as he examined the fighting stance.

"No flaws, your mother must be a great martial artist."

She thought about all the times she watched her mother and father spar with a small smile on her face.

"You could say that."

He slipped into his own fighting stance and smirked at her.

"Now, the only way to learn how to fight is to fight."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh? I don't-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he elbowed her in the face sending her flying back.

Her back hit the tree which stopped her from going any farther.

She touched her red face and winced at the pain she felt.

He smirked.

"Done yet?"

She glared at him and stood up.

"I wasn't ready!"

"An opponent doesn't care if you're ready or not."

She pouted and slipped back into her fighting stance.

"Let's do this." She mumbled.

They sparred for a while until they grew tired. It took a while in the beginning for Gogeta could get the hang of it.

She quickly caught on thanks to her saiyan genes and was easily beating Hacchi's butt.

He was shocked at her show of strength since she's only three-years old.

He didn't mind though, he liked a good challenge just like her.

It was the first time that Gogeta saw him actually smile at her and not frown, glare, or smirk.

Now, they lay on the ground staring up at the cloudy sky as they caught their breaths.

"You're good at fighting for someone who's never fought before." Hacchi said.

"Thanks and you're an amazing fighter."

"Thanks."

She looked over at him curiously.

"Who taught you how to fight?"

He sighed sadly at the thought of who taught him.

"My father before he died."

She frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

She sat up and looked around curiously for the others.

During their spar she didn't see them or hear them at all.

"Where are the others?"

"Probably down in the creek getting washed up."

"Oh."

All of a sudden they heard a few screams which caught their attention.

Hacchi's eyes widened in shock and grabbed his sword off the ground and raced in the direction of the scream.

Gogeta followed after him until they stopped once they reached the creek.

The woman and man, along with a couple of more people, from the first day Gogeta arrived were there trying to get the children into their van.

Hacchi glanced down at Gogeta.

"If we work together we can stop them."

She swallowed nervously.

"But...but they're adults."

"Who cares! Lets go!"

She gasped when he jumped into the air and kicked the man across the face making him drop Ena.

He then knocked over a few more people getting the rest of his group back.

All of them huddled around Hacchi for protection.

The woman sighed in frustration and smiled lightly.

"Just come with us and we'll give you better lives than you have now."

The children glared harshly at her.

"No way! You'll only put us to work like those other kids we saw!" Yordon yelled.

"We aren't going to put you to work, we want you kids to have good lives." The man said.

"We do have good lives, right here."

The woman rubbed her forehead and glanced at the group of people behind her.

"We tried it the easy way and now comes the hard way, get them in the van and use force if necessary."

All of them nodded and approached the children and Hacchi who were shaking in fear.

The children screamed in fear as they grew closer.

Hacchi glanced back at Gogeta who was still standing still with fear.

"Gogeta come help me!"

She swallowed and before she could move, all the children scattered in an attempt to get away.

The group of people each grabbed one of the children but they put up a good fight.

They struggled for a bit before they managed to get them into the van and lock the door.

Gogeta gasped when the man with the beard grabbed her arm and picked her up.

"Lets go, little girl."

She tried to pull her arm free but he is stronger than her.

"I don't want to go with you!"

She grabbed the power pole in her hand and tried hitting him with it but he grabbed it from her with ease.

"I thought I said little girls shouldn't have weapons."

She glanced at the power pole and thought of how to make it work.

She noticed that Hacchi and the others were in the van trying to get out and she is the only one left.

She growled and glared at the man, shocking him when they flashed teal for a moment.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!"

He cocked an eyebrow at her but the power pole quickly extended, knocking the wind out of him when it hit him in the stomach.

She landed on the ground and picked up the power pole, grinning when she found out how it worked.

"Help us!" Ena yelled.

Gogeta noticed them and narrowed her eyes.

When some of the other adults rushed towards her, she simply hit them with the power pole which knocked them over.

She reached the van and grabbed the doors in her hands, pulling with all her might.

The two doors ripped right off the van making her blink her eyes in shock before throwing the doors to the ground.

She didn't think she used that much strength.

The children and Hacchi jumped out of the van and quickly thanked her.

All of a sudden, three police cars surrounded the area and officers pulled their guns out.

"All of you on the ground."

Gogeta looked up at Hacchi with question.

"What do we do?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"We'll be okay, you worry about your family and I'll worry about mine."

Her eyes widened slightly.

"I could distract them-"

"On the ground now!" An officer yelled.

He sighed and slowly dropped to his knees, the other children following suit.

"You have a family, get out of here."

"But-"

"GO!"

She looked at him and the other children before nodding her head and mouthing 'I'm sorry'.

She placed her hands to her temples and shut her eyes.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Everyone screamed due to the pain and shut their eyes hoping that would ease the stinging pain.

Gogeta use this opportunity to run away as fast as she could.

She kept on running, ignoring the tears rolling down her cheeks until she reached the middle of a forest.

She hunched over and sobbed loudly.

She just left all of them behind when she could have clearly done something.

If she was her father, any of her brothers, or even her mother she could have done something.

Her entire family is brave and doesn't give up but she always does.

She sniffed and wiped her tears, glancing up at the sky with her eyes narrowed.

Her mother wanted her to be tough?

Well that meant no more tears.

She had to ignore tears and being sad.

Tough warriors don't get sad.

She glanced at a large boulder beside her and grit her teeth together.

She let out a yell and punched it as hard as she could resulting in it turning to pebbles.

She blinked her eyes in shock and looked at her clenched hand with a smile.

She was getting stronger and tougher by the day.


	5. Free the Children

**_Show No Fear_**

**Chapter 5: Free the Children**

* * *

A month has passed by since Gogeta met the orphaned children.

She wished that she wasn't so scared so she could have done something to save all of them.

But Hacchi's words still stayed in her mind.

_"We'll be okay, you worry about your family and I'll worry about mine."_

She was sad and angry that she ran away just as Hacchi told her to.

She should have ignored him and helped them out even if she might have lost.

A bit of her scared childish side has disappeared and is replaced by a determined warrior.

Yet, at times that scared childish side will come out when she's too frightened.

Over the past month she has focused on growing stronger by punching rocks and trees.

She even mastered how to use the power pole but rarely uses it when she's fighting.

She has even tried to use ki blasts like the Z Fighters do but she doesn't know how to use energy.

Gogeta has traveled from different forests, finding hunters that try to kill animals and dinosaurs.

All of them seem to have the same focus as the two hunters she first met at the picnic.

They want to stuff the animals.

But she wouldn't let that happen.

Gogeta uses those hunters to test her strength and it seems to be working out.

She learns how much strength is too much and taught herself how to control her strength.

Currently, Gogeta was walking through a forest towards a clearing she noticed once the sun started coming up.

Her gi was a bit dirty but there weren't any rips in it at all.

Her hair was dirty as well along with her face.

She could really use a shower but she doesn't focus on her hygiene that much anymore.

All she focuses on is becoming tough and brave like her parents and brothers are.

When she reached the clearing, her eyes widened at what she saw.

It is a large building, nearly as big as Capsule Corporation, and what surprised her was that there were children near Raiden and Goten's age and her own working.

All of them were doing hard labor that you would see an adult doing.

What Yordon said rang through her head.

_"You'll only put us to work like those other kids we saw!"_

These must have been the children that the orphans saw.

They were doing all sorts of jobs that construction workers should be doing while a few men with guns were watching them.

She narrowed her eyes and looked for a way in without being spotted to save all of them.

Since Gogeta can't fly that would mean she wouldn't be able to get over the electric fence surrounding the building.

Her eyes landed on a boy who looked like he was eight-years old holding a bucket.

He has short brown hair, green eyes, wearing a dirty blue T-Shirt, dirty brown shorts, and torn up black sneakers.

He approached an adult man who looked exactly like all the other guards.

All the guards wore helmets that hid their faces like the one Gohan wore as the Great Saiyaman but in black, bullet proof vests, black pants, black boots, and guns in their hands.

"Excuse me sir, Mr. Musuka told me that it's my turn to go get some water."

He snorted and pulled a key from his pocket, giving it to the boy.

"Hurry up."

He nodded and waited for the fence to open before walking through and unlocking the next door so he could gather water.

A small smirk formed on Gogeta's face when she thought of an idea.

* * *

Inside the large building there was a man wearing black sunglasses, a mustache like Hercule's, brown hair, a cigar in his mouth, a hat on his head, and a suit.

He smirked and counted all the money he had in his hand.

"Man, I love this business so much."

Two familiar men stepped into his office with frowns on their faces.

"Um...Mr. Musuka, we have bad news."

He growled and slammed his money down on the table, standing up in his chair to glare at them.

"What bad news, Johnny?"

Johnny twisted his hat in his hands while biting his lip.

"Well, that little girl everyone has complained about has taken all of us out."

"And why have you two come to tell me this."

Johnny nudged Daryl forward with his elbow making a grunt come out of him.

He glanced at their boss and laughed nervously.

"Since we were the first ones to meet her, they wanted us to tell you."

"Curse that girl! Find her! I want her here NOW!"

One of the guards rushed in while holding Gogeta's arm.

"Sir, we found her trying to sneak into the plant."

Johnny and Daryl blinked their eyes in shock.

"Wow, just yell a demand and it will come." Daryl said.

Mr. Musuka smirked and glanced at the two men.

"Both of you get out of here."

"Right away sir." They said.

Once they were gone it was only the guard, Gogeta, and Mr. Musuka left.

He chuckled and climbed off his chair so he could stand in front of her.

He was simply a couple of inches taller than her so he wasn't intimidating.

"So why have you been taking out my men?"

"To test my strength."

"Test your strength?" He repeated.

She nodded with no expression on her face, a little trick she picked up from Vejita.

"By the way, can you let those children go? I bet their parents are worried." She asked.

"Like I care, get her down there and put her to work like the others."

"Of course sir."

He was about to leave with her when he took notice of her power pole.

"Give me that."

She narrowed her eyes at him and untied the string that held it on her back, shoving it in his face.

He smirked at the anger on her face and placed it on his desk.

The guard dragged her by her arm out of his office down to where the other children were.

She's told what she's supposed to do which was to clean up the products they made and package it.

When she's handed a skull of a dinosaur not bigger than Icarus' head, she nearly puked.

A twelve-year old boy beside her noticed her discomfort and smiled lightly at her.

"Hey."

She blinked her eyes in shock and looked up at him.

He has blonde hair that reaches right below his neck tied back in a pony-tail, brown eyes, a scar on his right cheek, he wore a white dirty T-Shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Gogeta, what about you?"

"Friends call me PJ, it's short for Pigero Jr."

She nodded her head and continued packaging products into cardboard boxes.

"How long have all of you been here?" She asked.

"Some of us have been here for years and others have just arrived like you."

"Well I don't plan on staying long and the rest of you will be getting out soon as well."

He looked down at her shocked.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

She smiled innocently at him.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise."

He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"You're one brave little girl, all the others are usually crying at this point."

"Yeah well...I'm toughening up."

When night came around, Gogeta found herself locked in what seemed like a prison room.

All the age groups are paired together in the same cell's except for her.

Mr. Musuka didn't want her creating any plans with anyone.

Speak of the devil, he stepped in front of the locked caged door and smirked at her.

"Feel comfortable?"

She simply stared at him.

"I'm fine."

"Good, good, if you behave then you might not end up like the animals."

Before he could walk off, she stopped him.

"You don't frighten me, heck you don't frighten anyone."

He glared at her and gripped the bars in his fists.

"Really? Then why are all of those brats shaking?"

He pointed to the cell room next to her's filled with seven-year old children.

All of them whimpered in fear and gathered together in a group to protect themselves.

"Well maybe because you have guns pointed at their heads twenty-four seven."

He reached through the bar door and gripped her by the front of her gi.

"Listen here you brat! I'm getting tired of your bullshit! One more remark and I'll kill you!"

He threw her against the wall and walked off back to his office.

Gogeta rolled her eyes and picked herself up, ignoring the shocked looks some of the children were giving her.

PJ gave her a worried look from his trapped room across from her's.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, he's weak anyway."

"So, when does your plan go into action?'

She smirked and placed a finger to her lips.

When midnight came around and Gogeta felt like all the guards were asleep, she woke herself up.

She looked through the bars and looked around, seeing a couple of cameras.

She quietly ripped the locked door off its hinges, quickly appearing beside each camera and destroying them.

Before she freed the other children, she checked each sleeping guards pockets for the keys.

She inwardly cursed and noticed one guard outside, which she guess had the keys.

She sighed and freed every child, glancing at PJ.

"Are you any good at martial arts?"

He smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"My dad taught me all his moves."

She smiled and pointed to the guard outside.

"See him? Get the keys from him and I'm going to open the fence for all of you."

"What about you?" A little boy asked.

"I'll get out, now go."

Everyone nodded and stuck with PJ so they could be of help.

Gogeta walked to the highest level of the building and noticed the control room.

When she stepped inside she noticed there were no guards, most of them must have gone home.

She glanced out the large window and noticed PJ had knocked the guard unconscious and had the keys.

She glanced at the control panel and a bit of worry appeared on her face when she saw all the different colored buttons and knobs.

She bit her lip in thought and pushed a red button but nothing happened.

Gogeta shrugged her shoulders and pushed every button she saw until the fence opened.

When it did she decided that she needed to pay Mr. Musuka a visit.

He was busy sleeping at his desk with a pillow of money when the slam of a door woke him up.

He rubbed his tired eyes and narrowed his eyes when he realised it was Gogeta.

"You! You're supposed to be in your cell!"

"And the other children should be in there's but everyone is now going home."

His eyes widened in shock.

"No! NO! You'll pay!"

He pulled out a gun and fired it at her.

She swallowed nervously and remembered that her family could easily dodge or catch bullets.

She let out a breath of nervousness and watched the bullets as they slowed down in her mind.

Before they could hit her, she caught all of them in her right hand.

She smiled widely when she noticed what she did.

"Awesome!"

Mr. Musuka's jaw dropped in shock.

"You...You aren't human!"

She smirked and appeared in front of him causing him to yelp in fear.

She flicked him in the forehead which sent him crashing against his wall before sliding to the ground unconscious.

She snatched her power pole off his desk and put it back on making sure it's tied tight.

Gogeta walked out of the large building and destroyed each packaged box.

Once the boxes were destroyed, she beat up the entire building with her power pole so much that nothing would be able to fix it.

When she was finished she left the building and heard a bunch of cheering nearby.

She followed the noise and smiled at what she saw.

All the children she helped free were reuniting with their families.

As she was turning around to continue on her journey, a voice caught her attention.

"Gogeta!"

She turned back around and noticed it was PJ.

He stopped in front of her and ruffled her hair making her laugh.

Her eyes landed on a man who looked like an older version of PJ smiling at her.

"I guess you found your family." She said.

"Yeah I did, thanks."

"No need to thank me."

"Want to stay the night?"

She shook her head.

"I can't, I should be on my way."

He knit his eyebrows together.

"Where are you going anyway?"

She shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands behind her head.

"Wherever there's trouble, I guess."

"Do you have a family?"

"Yeah but I have to toughen up."

"I'd say you're tough enough."

She smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Why don't you have a warm meal before you go."

At the sound of food, her stomach growled making her blush out of embarrassment.

"I guess I could go for some food."

PJ led her over to his family and introduced her to his father.

Pigero told her that he use to be an orphan and met a boy who wore a gi similar to her own when he was his sons age.

Gogeta laughed and smiled at stories that Pigero and PJ told her.

As morning came around, Gogeta realised that she had spent the night.

Before anyone else had the chance to get up, Gogeta left the house back into the forest.

She would stay a bit longer but she hated saying goodbye to people.

A small smile formed on her face as she jumped onto a tree branch to another one.

She felt so free out in the forest.

No homework from Bulma, no getting yelled at by her mother, no getting picked on by her brothers, and best of all, no Pan.

Maybe being by herself in the forest wasn't that bad of a thing.

It was changing her and making her more mature and less scared.


	6. Enemies From the Past

**_Show No Fear_**

**Chapter 6: Enemies From the Past**

* * *

A couple of days passed since Gogeta saved all the children from Mr. Musuka.

She has been searching for a warm place to stay since winter was just around the corner.

Each place she found was always occupied by some sort of animal.

Gogeta's body shivered from the cold wind blowing past her.

She was walking in snow that reaches up to her waist that was only getting higher from the snow coming from the sky.

Lately, it has snowed a lot and Gogeta is close to hypothermia.

She rubbed her arms in hope of making the numbing feeling in them go away.

Her eyes shut to block out the freezing wind blowing in her face.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed a cabin in the distance.

She thanked the Kai's above and ran towards it as fast as she could, tripping a few times when her legs got stuck in the snow.

When she reached the cabin, she climbed on the porch and knocked loudly at the door.

She waited for a couple of minutes and the door opened revealing a woman with red hair and brown eyes.

The woman looked down at her and gasped at how cold she looked.

"Oh my, come inside quickly."

Gogeta grinned the best she could and slowly walked inside while shaking off the snow covering her body.

"Th-Th-Thank you."

The red-haired woman shut the door and ran off for a moment before coming back with a blanket and a large bucket.

She picked Gogeta off the ground and set her on the couch, wrapping her up in the fuzzy blue blanket.

"Eighter! I need you to get me some hot water!"

"Okay Suno." A voice said.

The one known as Suno knelt in front of Gogeta and smiled at her.

"Don't you worry, my friend and I will make you feel better."

The toddler nodded her thanks and pulled the blanket around her body tighter.

Eighter walked into the living room with a cooking pot filled with boiling water.

He carefully poured it into the large bucket on the ground in front of Gogeta's feet, making sure that he got every drop in.

Suno pulled off her boots and rolled her pants up before gently setting her feet in the water.

Gogeta grinned and fell onto her back on the couch.

"That warms me all over."

Eighter and Suno chuckled.

Suno stood to her feet and glanced at her friend.

"Eighter keep her company while I get her something warm to drink."

He nodded and sat on the recliner adjacent from the couch.

Gogeta sat up and glanced at Eighter curiously.

"You kind of remind me of Frankenstein."

He laughed.

"Suno use to tell me that when she was a child."

"Are you two brother and sister?"

"Well, I've been with her for a long time so I guess we are."

"Why do you two live out here?"

"We use to live in Jingle Village but Suno wanted to go explore the world."

"Oh."

Suno walked back into the living room with a blue coffee mug filled with hot chocolate.

"Here you are, be careful it's hot."

Gogeta grinned and took the mug from her, carefully blowing on it before drinking it.

When she pulled the mug away from her lips, Eighter and Suno laughed from the hot chocolate mustache she had above her upper lip.

"You look like Hercule Satan." Eighter said.

She laughed and jumped on the couch, placing her fists on her hips giving them a stern look.

"I am the great Hercule Satan! Take pictures of me as I pretend being a great fighter!"

The two laughed at her imitation and attempt at Hercule's voice.

Usually, Gogeta will overhear her mother bashing on Hercule for taking the victory for defeating Cell.

Yet she does admit he was a great help during the fight against Majin Buu.

Gogeta sat back down on the couch and wiped the mustache off with her arm.

Suno took notice of the power pole on her back and gasped.

"Are you somehow related to Son Goku?"

She blinked her eyes in shock and nodded her head.

"He's my daddy, why?"

Smiles formed on Eighter and Suno's faces.

"No wonder I thought you looked familiar."

"Wait, do you two know my daddy?"

"Yes we do, he helped save the leader of our village and saved Eighter as well." Suno said.

"What happened?"

They explained to her the entire story about Muscle Tower and how Goku, at the age of twelve, easily defeated them.

Eighter told her that he had also defeated the entire Red Ribbon Army Base all by himself.

Gogeta is shocked to hear these stories.

The only story from her fathers childhood that he ever told her about was meeting all his friends and defeating King Piccolo.

"...And that's all we know." Eighter said.

Gogeta had the blanket covering her entire body, only showing her face which looked astonished.

"Wow, my daddy is the coolest."

Suno nodded in agreement.

A loud banging at the door gained their attention and a groan come out of Suno's mouth.

Eighter looked at her with worry on his face.

"What should we do Suno?"

She bit her lip and glanced at the curious little girl and back to her best friend.

"I'll deal with them, take her in the kitchen."

He nodded and grabbed her hand in his own but that didn't stop her next question.

"Who is it?"

"Just some jerks that won't leave us alone."

"Be careful." Eighter mumbled.

He stepped into the kitchen and shut the swinging door but left it cracked open a bit so they could see what was happening.

She stood from her seat on the couch and walked to the door, quickly unlocking all the locks and opening it.

Before she could invite them in, three men and a woman walked in.

The first man who looked like the boss was wearing a pink male kimono, blue long sleeves, blue pants, black hair in a braid, a black mustache, and half of his face is metal.

The second man has tan skin, a purple ninja outfit, a sword on his back, a thin mustache like Nappa's but it is gray, and his hair that is up in a pony-tail is gray.

The last man has black skin, a black mustache like the boss, has a gun in his hand, and is wearing a suit.

The woman has blonde curly hair, blue eyes, has a sword on her back, a gun on her hip, and is wearing a pink/blue snow suit.

The man in the ninja outfit slammed the door behind them once they were inside and each one of them surrounded Suno.

She glared at all of them.

"What do you guys want this time?"

The only female in their group fell on the couch on her back, giving her a pout.

"Aw, you don't sound happy to see us."

"Why would I be?"

The dark-skinned man chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You hear that, Hasky? The little girl doesn't like us."

"I heard, General Black and we don't like people who aren't happy to see us."

Suno swallowed nervously when they approached her.

"Stop."

They stopped advancing on her and glanced at the ninja.

"What is it, Murasaki?" Hasky demanded.

He smirked and pulled his sword out.

"Let's have some fun with her before we kill her."

The man in pink simply watched them with boredom before speaking up.

"Where is your android friend?"

She bit the inside of her cheek and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's it to you, Tao?"

"He could be a threat, now get him or I'll destroy this place."

She growled and glanced back at the kitchen.

"Eighter, come out here."

Gogeta glanced up at him and gripped his leg.

"Don't go out there, I'll go and beat them up."

He pat the top of her head.

"No, you stay here."

She pouted but agreed and watched him walk out with his hands up.

Black laughed at him and pushed him to his knees beside Suno who was in the same position.

"Good to see you toaster oven."

Murasaki glared at the android.

"I still can't believe that you betrayed me all those years ago."

"Killing is wrong." He said.

"But it's fun."

Mercenary Tao glanced around the room and let his eyes land on the small boots laying by the door.

"Who else is here?"

"No one, it's just me and Eighter."

"You're telling me that your feet are small enough to fit into those? Who's here?"

Eighter and Suno exchanged worried glances.

"I am." A voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw Gogeta standing there with the blanket still wrapped tightly around her body.

Hasky chuckled.

"I didn't think you two would have a brat."

Suno glared at her.

"No way! She isn't ours."

"Then you wouldn't mind if we killed her then." Black said.

He aimed his gun at her but the glare on her face didn't change at all.

Her eyes landed on Eighter and Suno who had Hasky's guns pointed at their heads.

"Let my friends go, now."

"And if we don't? What will you do, throw toys at us?" Hasky taunted.

"No, I'll beat all of you up."

Tao chuckled.

"You have a wild imagination child, no need to waste our energy on the brat."

"What's the matter Tao? Scared you'll lose to a little girl?" She mocked.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine but it's your funeral."

Murasaki placed his hand on Tao's chest, stopping him from moving forward.

"Just let us deal with her."

"The idiot has a good point, no need for you to waste energy on her." Black said.

Hasky sighed boredly and narrowed her eyes at the mercenary.

"Can I take her? I'm really bored."

"Any of you can take her, I don't care."

The ninja narrowed his eyes at Hasky.

"I get to kill her since you got to kill the last person we met."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, go crazy."

Suno's eyes widened in shock.

"No! Leave her alone, she's just a child."

Gogeta smiled at her.

"No need to worry, I'll be fine."

Murasaki approached Gogeta who instantly turned her smile into a glare.

He knelt in front of her and pat the top of her head as if she was a dog.

"I'll give you a second chance to leave now."

She growled and bit his hand as hard as she could making him scream like a girl.

Black and Hasky laughed loudly at his pain.

"She showed you!" Black said.

He blushed at how loudly his 'friends' were laughing at him.

He pulled his hand out of her mouth and glared at her after he noticed he now had a bleeding bite mark.

She smirked.

"No thanks, I don't back out it's kind of a family trait."

The ninja gripped his sword in his hand tighter and slipped in a fighting stance.

Hasky pulled out some zip-ties from her bag and tied Suno and Eighter's hands behind their backs.

Black forced them to sit on the couch so they could watch the fight.

"Hopefully Murasaki won't embarrass himself." Hasky said.

"He probably will."

He growled and glared back at them.

"I can hear you!"

Tao glanced boredly at the little girl.

"Are you going to fight with a blanket on?"

She blinked her eyes in realization after he said that.

She forgot she had it on her since it was keeping her warm.

She smiled and laughed lightly.

"Whoops, I forgot about it."

She pulled it off her body and threw it to the ground, not noticing the shocked expressions forming on the four of their faces.

Murasaki took a nervous step backwards.

"She...She looks like-"

"There's no way she could be-" Hasky said.

"The resemblance is uncanny-" Black said.

"She's Goku's daughter." Tao said.

Gogeta glanced up at the four of them and smiled innocently.

"You ready?"

"Wait a second, answer me this." Murasaki said.

"Okay."

"Are you in any way related to Son Goku?"

"Yeah, he's my daddy."

All of them paled, including Black.

"We're screwed." Tao whispered.

She pouted sadly when she noticed how scared they were.

"Wait, do you guys not want to fight anymore?"

They exchanged looks as if they were trying to think of a plan.

Mercenary Tao quickly pulled his metal hand off, revealing a knife, and pointed it at Suno's neck.

"Make any sudden moves and she dies!"

Eighter's eyes widened.

"Suno!"

Black smiled.

"Nice thinking, Mercenary."

Gogeta narrowed her eyes at him which only made Tao smirk.

"Now, be a good girl and hand over your power pole."

She glanced at the four of her fathers past enemies before locking eyes with Suno.

She shut her eyes and removed the power pole from her back, throwing it over to Murasaki.

"Now let Suno go." She said.

"How about this, you put your boots on and come with us, I have an idea."

She growled when he pressed the knife closer to her neck making Suno wince in pain.

Gogeta seriously needed to think of plans before she showed herself to the enemy.


	7. Save the King

**_Show No Fear _**

**Chapter 7: Save the King **

* * *

Murasaki smirked as he finished tying Gogeta to a pine tree.

He stood up straight and confidently nodded his head at her form.

Her teeth chattered together due to how cold she was and the others simply watched.

Black chuckled.

"Now she won't be a problem, she'll die of hypothermia before she can find us."

Hasky, who is holding Eighter and Suno by leashes she made out of some extra rope, rolled her eyes.

"Let's get going already, I'm freezing."

The three of them glanced at the boss of their group, Tao.

"What should we do now?" Murasaki asked.

He glanced down at the power pole in his hand and smirked.

"Let's go pay King Furry a visit."

The ninja smirked and nodded his head as he rubbed his hands together.

"Smart idea, then we can take over the world."

Black glanced back at the android and red-haired girl.

"What about those two?"

Suno narrowed her eyes at them and Eighter is still staring at Gogeta's figure with guilt and fear.

"Once we're far away enough from her we'll dispose of them."

Tao placed his hands behind his back and started walking off.

Gogeta growled and narrowed her eyes at Tao.

"I-I-I'll get...you!"

He glanced back at her and scoffed.

"Sure you will, let's go."

His lackies smirked at Gogeta's freezing form before following after him.

Suno and Eighter glanced at the little girl with sadness in their eyes as they're pulled along.

Gogeta swallowed nervously as she thought of a way to get out of the rope.

Since it was so cold it was cutting off how much strength she could use.

If she was trained how to control her strength and energy in such harsh environments she wouldn't have a problem getting free.

Too bad this is her first time being in the freezing cold without proper clothing.

* * *

After two hours of walking and two more hours of using a capsule plane, Tao and the others arrived in Central City.

Hasky removed her snowsuit which revealed a white tank top, ripped-up jeans, and brown boots.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, ignoring the lustful stares from Black and Murasaki.

"Thank Kami we're out of the cold, I couldn't stand a second longer in it."

Murasaki thought about Gogeta and let a smirk form on his lips.

"I wonder if that little girl is dead yet."

"Probably, or wolves got to her first." Black said.

Tao glanced around the area and smirked when he laid eyes King Furry's home.

He glanced back at the three behind him.

"We're going to take over this city and kill King Furry."

The three villains nodded their heads, knowing that any plan that Mercenary Tao thought of would work.

Suno struggled against the zip-ties holding her arms back and glared at the mercenary.

"No way you'll pull that off, King Furry has loads of guards." She said.

"Yes but with our combined strength we'll take them down with ease."

"What will we do with these two?" Black asked.

All of them looked at Eighter and Suno.

"We can't afford to keep them alive since they know what we're going to do, kill them."

Eighter narrowed his eyes, tensing his arms about to rip himself free and run off.

Before he could, Hasky thought of an idea.

"Why don't we use them as hostages? The King's guards wouldn't harm us if we had innocent civilians." Hasky said.

Tao thought about it for a moment and smirked.

"Good idea, let's go."

The three of them easily got inside of King Furry's castle and took out all the guards with ease.

When they reached where the King was hiding, Tao kicked the door down and stepped inside.

Two guards were standing in front of him with guns pointed at the four.

The first guard narrowed his eyes and placed his finger on the trigger, slightly adding pressure to it.

"Leave now or we'll shoot."

Murasaki chuckled and pulled Suno in front of him making her grunt in pain.

"Would you dare shoot an innocent woman?"

The two guards glares softened giving Black and Hasky a chance to take them out.

Hasky kicked the gun out of the first guards hold and elbowed him on the back of his neck.

Black punched the second guard in the face and picked up the fallen gun so he could use it.

King Furry looked at the guards with shock when they landed on the ground unconscious.

Mercenary Tao chuckled and approached the dog King.

"You should give up so I don't have to kill you."

He glared at Tao and took a step backwards.

"I will not give up to the likes of you."

Tao smirked and wrapped a hand around his throat, lifting him off the ground.

King Furry gasped when his air supply was cut off and scratched at Tao's hand at an attempt to free himself.

"Fine, killing you will be easy."

Suno glanced at Eighter who is looking at the scene with shock.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Eighter, do something!"

He glanced at the red-haired girl who he thinks of as a sister.

"But...what should I do?"

"Stop him! You might not be able to kill Tao but you can distract him."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding his head.

Without letting the others notice, he increased his strength a bit and pulled his hands to the side making the rope break.

He glanced at Murasaki and elbowed him in the face catching him off guard.

Tao heard the grunt of pain and turned his head around just as Eighter punched him in the face.

Eighter's eyes widened when he noticed that his punch didn't faze him at all.

The mercenary dropped the King to the ground and turned his attention on the android.

"That was a big mistake."

He removed his left hand from his arm and pointed his now handless arm at the android.

Suno's eyes widened when a glow started to form.

"EIGHTER!"

Tao chuckled.

"SUPER DODON RAY...FIRE!"

The innocent android gasped as the ray left Tao's arm aimed straight for him, shocking him too much to move.

Before the blast could hit him, the windows broke and someone jumped in front of him at the last-minute.

Tao knit his eyebrows together and put his hand back on his wrist.

The smoke slowly started to disappear and Gogeta stood in front of Eighter with a hard glare on her face.

Black, Hasky, and Murasaki's eyes widened.

"She's alive?! But how?!" Black yelled.

Hasky shook her head side to side very slowly as if she was seeing a ghost.

"This must be a trick, she can't be here."

"No normal person could have survived four hours out in the freezing weather." Murasaki said.

Gogeta turned her glare back at them which caused them to gasp in fear.

"Who said I was a normal person?"

Sweat rolled down the side of Tao's face when she glared back at him. Eighter looked down at her with wide-eyes.

"Go-Gogeta?"

She ignored him and glanced at her power pole which is strapped to Mercenary Tao's back.

Moving too fast for the human eye to see, she appeared in front of him and kneed him in the stomach.

He bent over in pain and coughed up spit from the intense pain he felt.

She snatched her power pole off his back and pointed it at the mercenary.

"Power pole extend!"

Once it extended she swung it around the room, hitting the four of them and knocking them out of the window.

All of them screamed as they fell to the ground where police officers are gathered.

The officers picked the four of them off the ground and placed them in the back of their vehicles.

King Furry, Suno, and Eighter watched the entire scene with shock.

"Her power...it's amazing." Suno mumbled.

Gogeta made the power pole shrink back down to its normal size and put it back in its holder.

She grinned innocently, like what just happened never happened, and jumped up and down.

"Wasn't that cool?! I didn't even use half of my power on Tao!"

Suno laughed.

"You certainly are your father's child."

She rubbed the back of her head but soon stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

King Furry is smiling down at her.

"Thank you, all of you."

She laughed.

"No problem, saving people is a family thing."

"What is your name? The world must know who you are."

She scratched her head and gave him a suspicious look.

"I don't know."

"Please, you deserve to be praised."

Eighter grinned at her.

"Let him."

She thought about it for a moment and bit her lip before slowly nodding her head.

"Okay."

He laughed happily and placed his hands together.

"Great! I'll call the media and tell them to come down here."

He disappeared out of his office to go make the call.

Gogeta looked up at Suno who is getting Eighter to rip off the rope that is holding her hands behind her back.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" She asked.

"Probably head back to Jingle Village, this whole adventure thing is too much for me." Suno said.

The three-year old giggled at how tired she looked.

"It isn't that hard."

"Maybe not for you but it is for me."

* * *

Back at Mt. Paoz, Goku is sparring in the air with Vejita as the boys worked on their homework.

They're sitting on the ground below them, taking glances at the spar from time to time.

Since Gogeta left, training is all Goku wanted to do.

It's the only way he can keep his mind off of his little girl.

After Vejita dropped off Gogeta in the middle-of-nowhere, Raiden and Trunks were shocked when their parents told them what they did.

They insisted that they would go get her but Vejita stopped them.

In a couple more months she could come home.

All of a sudden, Gohan rushed out of his house with wide-eyes.

"Mom! Dad! Guys! You need to see this!"

Since Gohan's voice distracted him, Goku didn't see the incoming punch from Vejita.

He crashed to the ground, creating a small crater, and gasped at the stinging pain in his cheek.

He narrowed his eyes at his mate who was slowly floating to the ground.

"I was distracted Vejita, no fair."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're an adult not a child."

He pouted and picked himself off the ground, following his family into Gohan's home.

Raiden crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at his brother boredly as they stood in his living room.

"What exactly did we need to see?"

"This."

He grabbed the remote control and turned the television to the news.

All their eyes widened at what they saw.

Gogeta was standing beside King Furry with a small blush on her face from all the flashing cameras and video cameras.

King Furry placed a hand on her head and smiled.

"_This little girl, known as Son Gogeta, saved my life and helped arrest Mercenary Tao, Murasaki, Hasky, and General Black." _

A few reporters raised their hands until the King picked a male reporter.

"_How is it that you are so strong, young_ lady?" He asked.

She scratched the back of her head and thought for a moment.

"_Um...I don't exactly know." _

The adults laughed getting a confused look from Gogeta.

She didn't understand what was so amusing.

A woman moved closer next and knit her eyebrows together.

"_Where are your parents? Or are you an orphan?"_

"_Well, my mommy left me out here all by myself to toughen me up."_

"_For how long?"_

_ "A year and I've met a lot of cool people, want to see my power pole?" _

King Furry's eyes widened when she grabbed the red pole from her back.

He remembered what it did and quickly waved his hands around with a worried expression on his face.

"_Wait Gogeta don't-" _

She ignored him and let a smile form on her face.

"_Power pole extend!"_

Everyone screamed when the power pole extended and hit a few of the reporters and camera people.

Her eyes widened and she moved it to the side trying to avoid hitting others but knocked over all the cameras.

All of a sudden the television went fuzzy from her knocking over the news camera.

The Son family blinked their eyes in shock.

Raiden laughed nervously.

"Wow, Gogeta seems to be doing just fine on her own."

Gohan cocked a curious eyebrow at his father.

"Dad, weren't those people enemies you fought in the past?"

He slowly nodded his head.

"What has she been doing all this time?" He mumbled.

Vejita smirked to herself and her family.

"It seems my plan is working, she doesn't seem like that much of a cry-baby anymore."

Goten scratched his head and laughed.

"Someone seriously needs to teach her how to use the power pole though."

Goku ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"She's changed so much, even by the way she looks."

His sons and mate watched him as he collapsed on the couch and groaned.

Vejita rolled her eyes at him.

"She hasn't changed that much, quit being a child."

Gohan appeared behind his father and placed a hand on top of his head.

"You can't blame him for being worried, mom."

She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And why is that?"

"Well I know how he feels, since Pan is my only little girl I wouldn't want to see her losing her child-like behavior."

"Pan is your _only_ child."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts."

He pouted much like Goku does when he doesn't get his way.

Raiden placed his hands behind his head and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to head home."

Goten smiled and followed after his brother.

Goku glanced at his sons and narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't you two worried about your sister?"

They stopped walking and glanced at each other before smiling at their father.

"We know she'll be fine, dad." Goten said.

"How?"

"She's a brave little girl and not to mention both you and mom's daughter."

Goku glanced at the fuzzy television and sighed.

He only wanted his little girl to get home safely.


	8. New Friends

**_Show No Fear_**

** Chapter 8: New Friends**

* * *

An entire month passed since Gogeta was shown on television.

Ever since then, reporters never seem to leave her alone.

They always seem to find her and always ask her ridiculous questions.

Over the past month, besides hiding from reporters, Gogeta has putting herself through harsh training.

She walks on her hands wherever she goes so she can work on strengthening her arms and working on balance.

When she isn't doing that, she balances large boulders on her head or back.

Other times, she'll help out village's she arrives at by doing hard labor.

They try to pay her for her services but she doesn't take their money.

It isn't like she has any use for it.

Currently, the bright morning sun was hiding behind dark storm clouds as rain poured down.

Gogeta is in the middle of a forest doing one finger push-ups, ignoring the constant rain landing on her back.

When she did her one-thousandth push-up, she landed on her stomach to catch her breath.

Day after day she puts herself through training not normal for a child her age.

She hasn't had a single peaceful rest in a long time.

As she was catching her breath, she heard a distant growling.

She ignored the tiredness in her body and jumped to her feet, walking in the direction of the growling.

If it's a dangerous animal she can test her strength against it.

When she was close enough that the growling sounded like it was beside her, she noticed it's a large bear cornering a little boy.

He has black hair in the same style as Gohan's when he was a child, black eyes, and wearing a blue gi with no sleeves.

He's standing near the edge of a cliff with no where to go except towards the bear.

Gogeta narrowed her eyes and picked up a rock off the ground, throwing it at the back of the bears head.

It turned around and growled at her, baring its sharp teeth.

She stuck her tongue out at it.

"Hey bear! Pick on someone your own size!"

It growled loudly and stood on its back legs to intimidate her.

The little boy looked at her with wide-eyes.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

She glanced at him for a moment before letting her eyes land on the bear.

It started moving closer towards her and before it could attack her, a man stepped in front of her.

Her eyes widened at how fast he appeared in front of her.

The man punched the bear on its chest making it fall backwards, dead.

Gogeta blinked her eyes trying to realize what just happened.

She glanced at the adult and took in his features.

He has black hair combed back, black eyes, wearing a blue kimono top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black gi pants, and blue boots.

The man who saved her walked over to the little boy and knelt to his size, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Junior, are you okay?"

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, thanks dad."

His father made a light grunt noise and turned his eyes on Gogeta.

He stood to his feet and approached her with Junior beside him.

"What you did was brave but not smart, you could have been killed."

"No I wouldn't have, I'm strong."

He smiled at her, knowing that children always think they're stronger than everyone.

"I bet you are, where are your parents?"

She licked her lips nervously and thought about it for a moment.

Each time she told someone who she had parents they would insist to take her back home.

This time she decided to lie.

"I don't have any, I'm an orphan."

He studied her face for a moment and nodded his head.

"Alright, you can stay with us for the night, I'm Shokun and this is my son, Shokun Junior but most people call him Junior."

She glanced at the boy who seems to be around her age and grinned.

"Hi, I'm Gogeta."

"How old are you?" Junior asked.

"Three, what about you?"

Shokun and Junior stared at her shocked.

"I-I'm six."

"Cool, I'll be six in three-years."

Shokun glanced at the sky when a burst of lightning went off.

"We can continue this conversation back at the village, follow me."

He grabbed his son's hand and walked down a path leading to a village.

Gogeta couldn't see that much because of all the rain and had to squint her eyes to see Shokun and his son.

They walked into a dojo, soaking through their clothes.

Gogeta laughed at the wet feeling of her clothes against her skin.

"I feel like I just took a bath."

Junior cocked an eyebrow at her.

"While wearing all your clothes?"

She laughed and nodded which made Junior laugh as well.

Shokun disappeared for a moment before coming back with two green towels and some pajamas.

"Here, you two dry off and change."

The two children took the clothes and towels from him, and thanked him.

Gogeta removed her gi and dried off her hair and skin with the towel before putting the pajamas on.

She now wore a light blue button up long-sleeve shirt and matching light blue pants.

Junior wore the same pajamas as her except in lime green.

He grinned at her and took her hand in his own.

"You can sleep in my room with me, I have an extra bed."

She smiled back and followed him to his room.

When she stepped inside, her eyes-widened at the sight.

He has a large twin sized bed with a blue blanket with white stars, posters of martial artists on his walls, a samurai sword on his wall, and a desk covered in homework.

"Wow, you must really like martial arts." She said.

"Yeah, my dad is the master of Chin-Star School."

She glanced down at him as he pulled an extra mattress out from underneath his bed.

"He's a master?"

"Yep, my grandfather use to own Chin-Star School but it was handed down to my dad after he died."

"That's cool, could he fight me?"

He looked at her with a curious look.

"Why? My dad is really strong, he could hurt you."

She smiled.

"No need to worry about me."

He blinked his eyes at her.

"Okay."

She walked over to the mattress and laid down, yawning tiredly before passing out from exhaustion.

Junior chuckled at the sight and climbed into his own bed to fall asleep.

When morning came around, Gogeta quietly woke up before the sun rose up and glanced at Junior.

He's laying on his stomach on his bed snoring softly.

She stood up from the mattress and tip-toed out of his room towards the exit.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked.

She let out a yelp of shock and instinctively slipped into a fighting stance.

Shokun is sitting on the ground drinking a cup of tea with his legs crossed.

She slowly stood out of her fighting stance and bowed respectfully.

"I was just leaving, thank you for having me."

"You were going to leave without your clothes and bo staff?"

She blushed and rubbed the back of her head while laughing.

"Whoops, do you know where my stuff is?"

He motioned with his head to the small pile laying beside him.

She smiled and walked over, pulling her clothes on and noticing all the rips and tears in it are gone.

"I took the liberty of fixing up your gi."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

He looked at the power pole on her back and set his cup of tea down.

"The last time I saw a bo staff like that, a boy named Goku had it."

"He's my dad."

"Since you're an orphan he must be dead, right?"

She rubbed the back of her neck and swallowed.

"Um...yeah."

He placed a hand on her head and rubbed it gently.

"It's alright if your family is alive I won't take you back."

She blinked her eyes in shock.

"R-Really?"

He nodded.

"I met your father when I was a boy, he was an amazing person."

She nodded and glanced at all the medals on the wall.

A lot of them say _'Greatest Martial Artist' _or _'Winner'_.

She smiled widely when she remembered Junior saying his father is very strong.

She gripped his arm making him jump from the sudden contact.

"Could you train me?!"

He laughed lightly at the blunt question.

"I'd love too."

She cheered and jumped up and down due to her excitement.

Junior walked in wearing his gi and a curious look on his face, wondering why Gogeta was so excited.

"What's going on?"

She stopped jumping and ran in front of him, grabbing him by his hands.

"Your dad said he'd train me!"

He smiled at her.

"Awesome."

"So you're training more children, huh?"

A voice asked.

The three of them looked to the entrance and saw a man standing there with a smirk on his face.

He has lavander-hair in a bowl cut, blue eyes, wearing a black kimono long-sleeve shirt, white gi pants, and black boots.

Shokun glared at the man and stood to his feet, standing in a defensive stance.

"Why are you here, Trunks?"

Trunks chuckled and stepped further into the dojo.

"Just checking out the competition before the tournament we're having."

Gogeta's eyes widened.

"_A tournament?"_ She thought.

"Well you've looked around, leave now."

He glanced at Gogeta and scoffed.

"A little girl? Your son isn't strong enough so you're settling for a girl?"

Shokun grit his teeth together.

"Leave."

"Fine, I already know I'll win the tournament again."

He turned around and walked out of the dojo with a bit of a swagger in his step.

Gogeta looked over at Shokun and noticed he's visibly shaking.

"What tournament is he talking about?"

He shook off his anger and fear before looking at Gogeta.

"It's just a tournament we have for fun here in our village."

Junior frowned and narrowed his eyes at the ground.

"It hasn't been any fun since Trunks arrived."

Shokun sighed sadly.

"Trunks came here four-years ago and has won every single tournament and beat all my other students causing them to never come back."

"How come?" Gogeta asked.

"They were so humiliated they couldn't stand to try their hand at martial arts again."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Let me enter, I'll teach him a thing or two."

"I can't, he's much too strong for you."

"I can beat him, please."

He stared into her pleading eyes for a while before groaning.

"Fine."

She smiled.

"Thanks! Junior could help me too!"

Junior grinned and nodded his head.

"I'll do anything to help you beat that bully."

Shokun placed his hands behind his back and turned around.

"Meet me in the back when you're ready to begin your training."

"Right."

He walked down the hallway and disappeared through the back door.

Junior snapped his fingers when he thought of something and ran to a closet, digging through it for a moment.

Gogeta stepped beside him and tried to see what he's looking for.

He pulled back once he found what he was searching for and pulled out a gi like his and gave it to her.

"Wear that so you can represent our dojo."

She smiled.

"Alright, anything to help."

She pulled off her gi identical to her fathers and pulled on the Chin-Star School gi.

It is a blue sleeveless gi, has a white sash, dark blue wrist bands, a yellow star in an orange circle on the left edge, and black fighting shoes.

Junior gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

"Now you look like a real student."

She laughed and placed her power pole on top of her neatly folded clothes.

"Lets get my training started, I can't wait." She said.

"I've got to tell you, it isn't easy."

She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't you worry, anything your dad throws at me I can handle."

He knit his eyebrows together.

"It won't be as easy as you think."

"Just trust me that I'll make it."

He stared at her smiling face for a moment before smiling back.

"Alright, let's go."

They walked down the hallway towards the back door.

Gogeta wondered how bad Shokun's training could be.

It couldn't be that difficult since she's a saiyan.


	9. A Tail?

**_Show No Fear _**

**Chapter 9: A Tail? **

* * *

Gogeta's usual smiling face is covered in sweat and has a scowl on it.

For the entire day she was put through Shokun's intense training.

Him and Junior ganged up on her and were surprisingly fast.

They beat the snot out of her for a while before she was finally able to lock onto their movements and dodge them.

Next, Shokun forced her to wear weighted clothing and walk around the entire village doing various tasks.

She wore a weighted shirt, wrist bands, and boots which all weighed three-hundred pounds all together.

It was a lot for her in the beginning but as she moved around she grew accustomed to the weight.

In short words, she was put through ridiculous yet exhausting tasks much like what Master Roshi made Krillin and Goku go through as children.

She growled as she is forced to carry a rock nearly as big as a mountain on her back over hot coals.

Shokun watched with no expression on his face as she walked over the hot coals like they were nothing.

Before she could make it to the end, she started falling to the side.

She gasped and kept running the way she was falling resulting in her landing on a bed of spikes.

Shokun uses the bed of spikes to make someone ignore the feeling of pain.

Tears slowly gathered in her eyes and she let out a scream as she jumped off high into the air.

Shokun glanced down at his son who was watching with wide-eyes.

"I'm going to start dinner, bring her in when she's ready."

"Alright."

He stepped into the house leaving his son to watch Gogeta freak out.

She landed back on the ground but is crushed by the rock she was still carrying.

Before Junior had the chance to run over to help her, the rock slowly crumbled to pebbles.

Gogeta stood up from the rubble and smiled weakly at him.

"I could really use some medicine."

He rushed over to her side with a first aid kit and tended to her injuries.

"You sure are strong, no normal little girl would survive my dad's training."

She yawned tiredly and decided to get a bit of rest in before dinner.

An hour later, Shokun was sitting at the dinner table with Gogeta and Junior.

The table is covered in egg rolls, pasta covered in meat sauce, and rice balls.

When Gogeta was put through her training, she didn't eat a single thing for the entire day.

Not eating for a day is very difficult for a saiyan.

She drooled at the sight and smell of the food and licked her lips.

"Wow, this all looks delicious."

Shokun smiled and grabbed his chopsticks.

"Everyone dig in."

Gogeta smiled and was about to grab a rice ball but the plate disappeared.

She blinked her eyes in shock and saw Shokun holding the plate in his hand.

She narrowed her eyes at him which only made him smirk.

"I should have figured." She mumbled.

"What's the matter Gogeta? Don't like rice balls? Try something else."

She glanced at the bowl full of pasta and went to grab it but it disappeared as well.

Junior was holding the bowl in his hands and a small smile on his face.

"You don't like pasta? Too bad." He said.

She growled and noticed the last plate only had three egg rolls.

She shut her eyes and concentrated on their power levels.

She learned from Shokun that people will put more energy into a certain area to make an attack more effective.

If she could sense when they would grab the egg rolls she could easily grab them first.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Junior reaching over to grab them.

Before he could touch the plate, she snatched it in record time.

The boys blinked their eyes in shock from how fast she grabbed the plate.

Shokun smiled at her.

"Good job."

She grinned widely at him and winked.

"Never mess with a girl's food."

They both laughed and shared the rest of the food with her.

When they next day came, it was time for the tournament.

Gogeta gathered her normal gi in a book bag given to her by Junior so she could have it at the tournament.

She got up early so she could train and once her training was over, she decided to explore the village.

A lot of people were doing last-minute set up for the tournament.

There was a large ring much like the old one the Martial Arts Tournament use to use.

Behind it was a large castle, almost as big as Hercule's home.

As she was examining the area, she accidentally bumped into someone.

When she was about to apologize she noticed it was Trunks.

He glared at her.

"Aren't you going to apologize, girl?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I would apologize but you're not nice so I won't."

He rolled his eyes.

"Children are such pests." He mumbled.

"Well this pest is going to beat you up in the tournament."

He snickered.

"You're entering the tournament? I didn't know they were letting toddlers enter."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You shouldn't underestimate an opponent just because of their age."

"Hmph."

He turned around and walked off not saying another word.

Gogeta glared at his back until he disappeared in the crowd.

"_If he's this cocky he must be really good, mom is always cocky about fighting and she's amazing."_ She thought.

When the tournament was beginning, all the competitors are gathered on the ring.

Gogeta noticed that there was a large group of people on the far end of the ring.

All of them are wearing black gi's and were talking amongst themselves.

Junior pulled on his father's pant leg causing him to look down.

"Trunks has gathered a lot more people this year."

Shokun narrowed his eyes in Trunks direction.

"I know, he could choose any of them as an opponent or just save time and fight himself."

Gogeta cocked her head to the side curiously.

"What do you mean? Is this tournament different from the Budokai Tenkaichi?"

"Yes it is, in this tournament it is the two best schools against each other." Shokun said.

"So whose school are we going against?"

"The Panther-Fang School."

"That sounds cool."

He nodded.

"My father use to have a rivalry against the school but your father ended it when I was just a child."

"What happened?"

Junior knit his eyebrows together and raised his clenched fist.

"That jerk came here and convinced a bunch of my dad's students to join him."

"That's awful."

"That it is." Shokun agreed.

Suddenly, a man stepped out of the castle and walked on the ring with a microphone in his hand.

Shokun placed a hand on Gogeta's shoulder and directed her off the ring just as the other school is doing.

"Welcome fighters to the School Tournament! Just as last year it is the Panther-Fang School against the Chin-Star School!"

A lot of audience members cheered and others booed for the school they did not like.

Gogeta locked eyes with Trunks who is staring at her suspiciously.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at her.

"_That girl seems way too relaxed; she's stronger than she seems."_ He thought.

The announcer raised his hand up silencing all cheering.

"Now, the competitors for each school, first up representing the Panther-Fang School is Trunks!"

Many women cheered loudly for him, who you could easily tell are his fan girls.

Junior rolled his eyes.

"Great, he's competing."

Trunks stepped onto the ring with a confident smirk on his face.

Gogeta glanced up at Shokun.

"Who's representing your school?"

He smiled at her and rubbed the top of her head.

"You wanted a challenge, right?"

She smiled widely.

"Next, representing the Chin-Star School is Gogeta!"

"Good luck!" Junior said.

She nodded and pulled herself onto the stage, hearing a few laughs coming from the audience.

"Shokun is letting a little girl fight for him this year?" A man asked.

"He must be really desperate to win." A woman said.

The announcer glanced at both fighters and raised his arm into the air.

"BEGIN!"

Gogeta smiled and bowed to him respectfully just as she had seen her brothers do in matches before.

Even if you were fighting against someone you didn't like, you should still be respectful.

Trunks glared at her and slipped into his fighting stance, which made her slip into her own.

His eyes widened slightly at her fighting stance.

"_There isn't a single opening in her stance at all, how is that possible?"_ He thought.

Gogeta narrowed her eyes at him and put a serious expression on her face.

They stood still for a while before a cough made Gogeta turn her eyes away from him for a second.

That gave Trunks the opportunity he was looking for to rush towards her and punch her across the face.

She gasped in pain and sent a punch right back at him.

He caught her punch in his hand making her eyes widen.

He chuckled and slammed her back and forth on the ring.

Junior gasped in shock.

"Oh no! Come on Gogeta, you can beat him!"

She grit her teeth together and used her strength to land on her feet when he brought her down.

He tried picking her up again but she kicked him in the stomach making him slide against the ring.

Junior and Shokun clapped for her.

She smiled lightly at Trunks as he picked himself up.

"You sure are strong." She said.

He glared at her.

"You won't escape this!"

He pulled his arms back and formed ki blasts in his hands.

She gasped in shock when he started shooting multiple ki blasts at her which she could not deflect.

"Not good!"

She quickly jumped into the air to avoid the blasts, not realising that was part of his plan.

Trunks appeared above her and elbowed her on her back making her fly to the ground and crash on the ring.

She groaned in pain and before she could get to her feet, he placed a foot on her lower back.

He applied pressure making her growl.

"Just give up and all of this will be over."

She glared up at him.

"No way! I won't lose to the likes of you!"

"Fine, have it your way."

He kept pushing down on her back so hard that she thought his foot would go through her.

All of a sudden, she felt a strange feeling in her back and then the pressure of Trunks foot on her back disappeared.

She blinked her eyes in shock and pushed herself to her feet, noticing the shocked look on Trunks face.

"What's the matter?"

"You...You have a...TAIL!"

She raised an eyebrow and looked behind herself, gasping when she saw a saiyan tail waving behind her.

"How is this possible? Mommy and daddy removed it, they said they did." She mumbled.

The lavander-haired martial artist narrowed his eyes at her and pointed a finger in her direction.

"You aren't human, that explains your strength."

She turned her gaze back on him and smiled.

"Actually, I trained which is what made me strong."

Without him noticing, she disappeared and appeared in front of him giving him a light punch to the stomach.

His eyes widened before he dropped to his knees and fell on his face.

The announcer smiled widely when he realized that Trunks was unconscious.

"Trunks is unconscious which makes the Chin-Star School the winner!"

Everyone cheered except for Trunks pupils who were still shocked.

Shokun jumped on the ring with Junior beside him and picked Gogeta up, placing her on his shoulder.

She laughed at how excited everyone was.

"Great job Gogeta! You are one tough girl!"

She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"I get that a lot."

When they arrived back at the Chin-Star Dojo, Gogeta put her normal gi back on and poked a hole through the pants so her tail could fit through.

Junior was sitting behind her studying her tail.

"Are you really going to keep it?"

She pulled her power pole on and glanced back at him.

"I might as well, my parents would know how to remove it."

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you were an orphan."

She opened her mouth to respond but shut it when she couldn't think of anything.

A sudden pressure on top of her head made her look up and smile at Shokun.

"She was just nervous so she didn't want to tell us that she has parents."

"Oh."

She stepped away from him and bowed to the two of them.

"Thank you both for the training."

Junior jumped to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, anywhere there is a strong fighter I guess."

"Well good luck on your journey." Shokun said.

She smiled and nodded, walking out of the dojo and out of the village.

As she was walking she grew tired and wondered how she could get some rest yet still keep moving.

Her eyes lit up when she thought of something and she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"FLYING NIMBUS!"

She waited a couple of minutes but the yellow cloud still wasn't there.

She pouted and thought that her father or brothers were using it at the moment.

Before she could continue walking, the fluffy cloud zoomed down in front of her.

She laughed and jumped on it, squealing with delight as it did several flips and twists.

Her eyes landed back on her tail which was moving around like a worm.

She wondered what it would be like with her tail.


	10. The Black Dragon's

**_Show No Fear _**

**Chapter 10: The Black Dragons**

* * *

Chazke Village is usually a happy village filled with no worries.

That changed six-years ago when a gang decided to bully everyone who lives there.

They have a farm but they barely get to eat the crops that grow since the group of thugs always come by and take whatever is finished growing.

Anything valuable they take away from the villagers and they beat up the men and teenagers.

The gang calls themselves the Black Dragon's.

In the gang is a woman named Raven, a man named Bongo, and General Blue.

**_A/N You can look up Raven and Bongo on Google, they play in one of the Dragon Ball movies. _**

Since no one in the village knows how to fight, that well, and isn't that strong they can't stop the gang of thugs.

The only person who tries to stop them is a seven-year old boy named Akira.

He has brown hair in the style of Gohan's when he went to Namek, blue eyes, and usually wears a light blue sleeveless gi.

It was his grandfathers when he was his age since he was a great martial artist.

He spent his entire life training and fighting the best fighters across the globe.

Ever since he died from a heart failure, Chazke Village has needed a new hero.

His grandfather would protect them from thugs, evil armies, and even harsh storms.

Akira hopes to grow up and be just like him when he's older.

Currently, Raven and Bongo were in one of the shops of Chazke Village hoping to get some more food.

Bongo glared at the woman behind the counter and slammed his fist down on the table making her jump in fear.

"Just give us the damn food!"

She swallowed nervously.

"We...We don't have anymore food, you took it all."

"That's no excuse! Give us whatever the hell you have left."

She whimpered in fear and grabbed a small bag of rice from under the counter and gave it to him.

Raven scoffed at the sight and knocked it off the counter.

The woman frowned when she stepped on it and squished it so no one would be able to eat it.

"That's all you have? Pathetic, what's the point of keeping you alive?"

She pulled her gun off of her hip and pointed it at the woman.

Tears slowly filled the woman's eyes.

"Please don't kill me, I have a son!"

Raven stared at her with a bored expression.

"And I should care why?"

Before she could pull the trigger, a rock hit her on the back of the head.

Raven gasped in pain and turned around, noticing Akira standing at the door with a slingshot in his hand.

Bongo rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, it's this brat again."

Akira placed his slingshot in his back pocket and clenched his fists.

"Leave my mom alone."

His mother looked at him with wide-eyes.

"Akira get out of here!"

He glanced at her for a moment and turned his attention back on the two thugs.

"Why haven't you two killed this boy yet?" A voice asked.

Akira's eyes widened as he slowly turned around and noticed Blue standing behind him.

He smirked at the little boy and made his own eyes flash blue, which caused Akira's body to freeze.

"Akira!" His mother yelled.

Bongo pointed a gun at her.

"Make any moves and you die."

She bit her lip and looked at her son who has a pained expression on his face.

Blue knelt to his size and placed a hand on his head.

"You know, you're making it very difficult to keep you alive."

He glared at the man.

"Do-Don't...touch me."

He removed his hand from his head and glanced at his female partner.

"Alright, Raven you can beat the kid up today."

She smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Gladly."

Akira's eyes filled with fear as she stepped in front of him and pulled her right arm back.

* * *

Deep in the forest nearby Chazke Village, Gogeta is swinging tree to tree with a grin on her face.

It has been four weeks since she left Shokun and Junior's village.

She's had a blast learning how to control her tail.

Her tail reminded her of the monkey's she would usually see hanging around her house.

She landed on the ground after she heard her stomach growl and decided that it would be a good time to look for some food.

She walked through the forest searching for any fruits or a lake to catch some fish.

She isn't having any luck at finding anything edible.

It seems that someone beat her to all the food.

As she was walking, her nose picked up the scent of barbeque.

A huge smile formed on her face and drool started to drip off her tongue.

She couldn't remember the last time she had barbeque.

All of a sudden, her strength returned to her for a moment as she ran towards the smell.

Hopefully whoever was cooking something would be able to share.

* * *

Back in Chazke Village, the Black Dragon's are sitting in the middle of the village enjoying a barbeque.

The women are making mashed potatoes, pulled-pork sandwiches, ribs, chicken wings, and are putting chips in a various bowls.

The children are getting the three of them whatever they want like: drinks, food, or even massaging their feet or backs.

And the men are providing entertainment by beating each other up.

It seems like a Martial Arts Tournament but not everyone is enjoying themselves.

Blue smirked from the beach chair he's sitting in as he watched two fat men try to knock over each other.

"This is great, don't you agree Akira?"

Akira growled from the position he's in with a scowl on his face.

He is on his hands and knees, acting like a foot rest for Blue.

Raven glared at Blue who is on his right.

"Why can't I have a foot rest?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Get one of the others to be your foot rest."

"Fine, one of you brats come here."

A little girl rushed over and got in the same position as Akira, grunting when she felt the weight of Raven's boots on her back.

Bongo smiled as he ate another chicken wing on Raven's right side.

"This food is delicious! Man, too bad none of these weaklings are good fighters."

Blue sighed and rested his cheek against his hand.

"I know how you feel, no one can match up to us."

Gogeta stumbled into the village due to her hunger and felt her eyes widen at all the food.

A huge smile formed on her face and her eyes lit up like light bulbs.

Before she could rush forward to devour all of it, her gaze landed on the men fighting, the children acting as slaves, and the three people watching all of this.

She cocked her head to the side and wondered what's going on.

As Blue is drinking a beer, Gogeta walked to his side and pulled on his arm.

When he glanced down at her, his eyes widened at the familiar clothing, tail, and facial features.

He spit out his beer which gained everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could have some food, I'm starving."

He gave her a curious look as he wiped the excess beer off his chin.

"Have we met?"

She shook her head.

Raven narrowed her eyes at Blue.

"What are you waiting for?! Anyone who walks in here gets killed, remember?"

"R-Right."

He stood up and took a gun from her and pointed it at Gogeta.

Before she could ask what he was doing, he fired the gun at her.

She caught the bullet in her hand with a calm expression on her face making everyone gasp in shock.

She examined the bullet for a moment and dropped it to the ground.

"You shouldn't fire that, you could hurt someone."

Bongo, Raven, and Blue looked at her wide-eyed.

Akira noticed this as a perfect opportunity to get rid of the Black Dragon's.

He pulled out his slingshot and took the bullet from the ground, launching it at Blue.

Before it could hit him, he stopped it by just glancing at it.

Gogeta looked at it with fascination as the bullet floated in mid-air before falling to the ground.

Bongo glared at the boy.

"Trying to get rid of us, huh? Well take this you brat!"

He pulled his arm back and slapped him across the face causing him to skid across the ground.

His mother gasped in shock.

"Akira!"

She raced over to him and picked him up in her arms to examine his injuries.

Gogeta felt her eyes widen before narrowing into slits at them.

"I get it now, you're bad people."

Raven smirked at her.

"And what if we are? What are you going to do about it, little girl?"

She clenched her fists and stopped her tail's waving motions.

"I'll beat you three up."

"Like you could-"

Before Raven could finish her sentence, Gogeta appeared in front of her and kicked her across the face.

She was sent flying through one of the shops wall.

Everyone in the village looked at the little girl with wide-eyes.

Akira smiled weakly in his mother's arms.

"Way to go! Beat them up!"

Bongo pulled out two guns and pointed them at her, firing all the bullets at her.

She grabbed the power pole from her back and spun it so fast that it looks like a propeller.

All the bullets fired at her are knocked through houses or lodged in the ground.

She pointed the power pole at him when he ran out of ammo and glared at him.

"Power pole extend!"

With those words said, the power pole connected with his stomach and knocked him through the same shop Raven went through.

Her eyes landed on Blue who is looking at her shocked.

She made the power pole go back to its normal size and put it back.

Blue shook off the shocked feeling in his mind and smirked confidently at her.

"It seems you know a bit of martial arts."

"You could say that."

"Tell me, how good are you at getting out of traps?"

She blinked her eyes at the random question.

"I don't know, pretty good."

"Then this shouldn't be a problem for you."

Before she could ask him another question, his eyes flashed blue and her entire body froze.

She gasped and tried to move her arms but realised that she couldn't.

"Wh-What...happened?! I can't...move my body!"

Akira pushed himself out of his mother's arms and let his eyebrows knit together in shock.

"Oh no! He froze her body!"

She grunted angrily which only caused him to snicker.

"Who's the tough one now? Let's see if you can defend yourself now."

He brought his leg back and pulled it forward to kick her in the stomach.

Her eyes widened in pain and was flung backwards, landing in front of the entire village that is gathered together.

She growled when he started to approach her.

"Yo-You...bully."

He smirked evilly and started punching her repeatedly in the face as he stands above her small form.

When he thought she was going to pass out, he stopped hitting her and chuckled at her.

She has blood running down her nose to her upper lip, a bloody lip, her left eye is beginning to darken, and bruises/scratches formed on her cheeks.

"Had enough little girl?"

She spit out some blood that formed in her mouth and smirked weakly.

"Not...ev-even close."

He stared at her curiously for a moment before growling and stomping on her stomach.

She gasped for air and coughed up spit and blood.

The paralysis technique he used on her didn't just freeze her body, it weakened her as well.

That means that she's as weak as a _human_ four-year old.

"Why don't you just cry or give up?! This is getting boring!"

As he kept stomping on her stomach, a rock hit him on the forehead making Blue yelp in shock.

He stepped back from Gogeta and clutched his now bleeding forehead.

Two woman knelt beside Gogeta and helped sit her up so she can cough easier.

Akira glared at him as he slowly put his slingshot down.

"You jerk, you shouldn't beat up a defenseless person."

Blue growled angrily.

"That's it! You all die!"

He pulled a capsule out from his pocket and clicked the top making a rocket launcher appear.

All the villagers screamed in shock when he pointed it at them.

Gogeta glared harshly at him but blinked her eyes in shock when she realised she can move her body again.

Blue must have taken his focus off of her which made it possible for her to move again.

Yet, she was too late to stop Blue from blasting the rocket at them.

She narrowed her eyes and jumped into the air, stopping it by putting her hands against the front of it.

She lowered herself to the ground and threw the rocket into the air, watching it explode when it reached space.

Blue gasped in shock and fell to his knees.

Gogeta walked in front of him and smiled innocently.

"Time to join your friends."

She smirked and clenched her fist, punching him in the face so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

After the villagers realised what happened, all of them cheered with glee and picked Gogeta up.

She laughed as they thanked her.

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" A man asked.

She touched her stomach and laughed.

"A meal would be good."

"Alright then, let's celebrate!"

And for the rest of the night, they ate and rejoiced that their village was set free.

When they finished eating and having a good time, everyone went in their homes to get some sleep in.

Akira demanded that she spend the night so now she is in his room lying on a spare bed.

She glanced over at him and noticed that he is dead asleep.

She took this opportunity to climb out of the extra bed and slip on her boots and power pole.

She quietly walked over to his window and opened it, cringing when it squeaked loudly.

When she glanced back at him, he still remained asleep.

She let out a breath of relief and jumped out the window, running towards the forest.

She appreciated that the village's she goes to want to give her a place to sleep but she can't accept their offers.

She has to toughen up and she won't if she's sleeping in a warm bed.

She walked through the forest and found a cave filled with a family of dinosaurs sleeping.

She grinned and laid down near the entrance of the cave to get some rest.

She has to keep her energy up so she's prepared for the adventures she'll run in to tomorrow.


	11. Home Sweet Home

**_Show No Fear _**

**Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home**

* * *

A year passed by since Gogeta was left in the middle-of-nowhere.

She has gone through intense training, met a lot of evil people, and saved innocent souls.

Over this year, the Son family has done nothing but training as well.

Vejita has forced the boys to train with her in the gravity chamber, no matter how much they whined.

When they finished their homework it was into the gravity chamber and no eating until Vejita was tired which took a while.

Goku has trained with Vejita as well but has trained a lot on his own.

He needed time to himself to think about his little girl.

When Gohan was left out in the wilderness as a child, that's when he started acting like an adult.

He didn't want Gogeta to lose her childhood like Gohan did.

Now, Vejita, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Raiden, and Pan are flying to get Gogeta.

Goku wants to be there to get his little girl and the boys tagged along because they have nothing better to do.

Gohan and Pan came because Gohan hasn't seen his little sister in ages.

Pan was forced to go since Videl is with her father and she can't be left alone.

Vejita landed on the ground in the area she dropped Gogeta off a year ago and walked around to look for her.

The others landed behind her and walked around as well to see if she's hiding.

They searched the entire area, the nearby forest, and villages all day long but didn't find her.

Now, they are all back in the area they first arrived at staring at the dark night sky.

"I don't think she's here." Raiden said.

Vejita sighed and glanced at Goku.

"Kakkarot use your instant transmission and find her."

He nodded and put two fingers to his forehead.

It stayed quiet for a while until Goku slowly removed his fingers from his forehead with a worried expression on his face.

Gohan looked at his father confused.

"What's the matter, dad?"

He opened his mouth to respond and it took a while for him to gather his words before speaking.

"I couldn't find her energy."

"Is that bad?" Pan asked.

He swallowed nervously and nodded.

"That means she's...gone."

Raiden knit his eyebrows together and looked at his mother angrily.

"Great job mom, you just had to let her come out here on her own."

She rolled her eyes.

"She's fine."

"How do you know?" Goten asked.

"I just do."

Goku glared at her and approached her until they're inches apart.

"Well where is she because none of us can see her or sense her!"

She growled.

"Don't yell at me Kakkarot!"

"Too bad because I'm angry with you!"

They kept arguing back and forth, not noticing the figure standing far behind them.

Pan spun her head around when she heard heavy breathing and her eyes grew wide.

She pointed her finger in the figure's direction.

"Look! It's Gogeta!"

Vejita and Goku stopped their argument and turned to look where Pan is pointing.

The others looked as well and noticed what she said is true.

Gogeta is standing on a large boulder which made her tower over all of them.

The top outer layer of her gi is half-ripped revealing the blue undershirt underneath.

The pants are ripped up and showing her legs.

Her skin is covered in dirt, a bit of dried blood, and a few small scratches.

Lastly, her eyes are hidden from them because of her bangs that are hanging over them.

Goku smiled widely and took a few steps forward.

"Gogeta, we're all so happy to see you."

Raiden and Goten stared at her curiously.

"I wonder why dad couldn't sense her energy." Raiden said.

Goten shrugged his shoulders.

Vejita and Gohan are the only ones that seem to be a bit nervous.

Even if Gogeta spent a year out in the middle-of-nowhere she would still run into Goku's arms at any chance she received.

She is a daddy's girl and nothing would stop her from being one.

Before Goku could take another step forward, Vejita stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

"Kakkarot, something's off about her."

He knit his eyebrows together and glanced at his mate.

"What are you talking about? That's our daughter."

"Mom has a point, look at her." Gohan said.

The little girl is still standing on the boulder, not moving a single muscle.

"If she was acting normal, she would have jumped into your arms and hugged you." Vejita said.

Goku ignored how worried she seems and moved closer to Gogeta.

"Gogeta, it's me your daddy."

She raised her head and Goku could see the anger in her eyes.

Not only that but besides anger was kill.

She grit her teeth together and let out a yell before launching herself towards all of them.

"Look out!" Goten yelled.

She rushed at Goku and tried hitting him but he dodged every punch she threw at him.

He is shocked to say the least.

He isn't just shocked that she's attacking him, he's shocked at how fast and strong she's become.

He let out a yell of pain when she managed to land a punch across his face and followed it up with a ki blast to the stomach.

Vejita suddenly appeared beside him and punched Gogeta so hard across the face that she connected with the ground.

Goku narrowed his eyes at the saiyan princess.

"Be careful Vejita! You could hurt her!"

She stared at him with wide-eyes.

"You're worried about harming her when she's nearly as strong as you?!"

Before he could say anything, Gogeta fired another blast but much stronger than the last one.

Vejita let out a growl after she dodged it and rushed at Gogeta, trying to land a hit on her.

She noticed she has improved her speed a lot because she's dodging her attacks with ease.

Goten and Raiden decided to help their mother and appeared beside Gogeta.

Raiden grabbed her left arm and Goten grabbed her right, holding her with all of their strength.

She glared at the two of them and aimed her hands at their faces, blasting the two of them in the face.

They let out screams as they are sent flying miles away.

When she dropped to the ground, she growled like an animal at all of them as her body shook with anticipation.

Gohan let out a shocked gasp when he noticed something.

"Mom, dad, look, her tail grew back."

They looked where Gohan is pointing and waving behind her is a tail.

Vejita knit her eyebrows together.

"How is that possible? We cut it off when she was born."

"I think I know why she's attacking us now."

All the saiyans looked at Gohan who has his back facing Gogeta.

"Why?" Goku asked.

He pointed to the sky behind them making their eyes widen.

Floating in the sky is the full moon.

"We have to cut off her tail, quickly!" Vejita said.

Raiden and Goten walked back over to them after they managed to pull themselves out of the craters they landed in.

"How do we do that without letting her see the moon?" Goten asked.

"I don't know but cut it off somehow!"

All of them nodded and rushed towards the little girl.

Each time one of them hit her she would bounce back up like it was nothing.

Suddenly, Gohan managed to knock her down to the ground on her back in a large crater.

She didn't move for a while making them worry.

Before any of them could approach her, her eyes landed on the full moon above her.

Her eyes changed red and her teeth started to grow, along with the rest of her body.

"What do we do now?!" Goten asked.

"Either we blow up the moon or cut off her tail."

Goten and Raiden grinned at each other when the same idea popped in their heads.

"This looks like a job for fusion." Raiden said.

They both took their stances and performed the silly dance, fusing together to make Goden.

Said boy laughed and placed his hands on his hips.

"The strongest warrior in the universe is back and better than ever!"

Vejita rolled her eyes at them and glanced at Goku who is still in shock.

"Get it together Kakkarot, the only way to save her is to cut off her tail."

He licked his lips and nodded.

"Alright."

When they looked back at Gogeta, she is now a Great Ape and blasting everything around her.

Her red eyes landed on them and narrowed before she attempted to blast them.

Each one of them dodged it and now floated in the air.

Goden smirked and let out a small laugh.

"I'll take care of this monkey!"

He rushed at Gogeta but she simply slapped him away with her hand making him crash through several boulders.

Pan shook her head in disappointment.

"He's all talk."

Gohan looked at his only child seriously.

"I want you to go home."

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous here for you, go now."

She frowned and nodded her head before flying off.

Vejita cracked her knuckles and narrowed her eyes as she slowly started to raise her power.

"You two distract her and I'll cut off her tail."

"Are you sure it'll be that easy?" Goku asked.

"All she's focusing on right now is destroying everything, I think it will be that easy."

Goku and Gohan glanced at each other and nodded before flying down in front of Gogeta.

Gohan stuck his tongue out at her and made faces.

"Come and get me!"

She growled and picked up a large piece of the ground in her hands.

His eyes widened when she threw it at him, giving him no time to escape it.

He let out a yell of pain when it hit him and crushed him to the ground.

Goku gasped and narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"Gohan! That's it, Gogeta you need to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his great ape daughter grabbed him in her hands.

His eyes widened when she started to crush him in her grip making screams of pain come out of his mouth.

Gohan and the slightly dizzy Goden heard their fathers screams and narrowed their eyes.

His eldest son and currently fused sons, flew in front of Gogeta's face getting her attention.

"Sorry about this little sister." Goden said.

He kicked her on top of her head making her let go of Goku and clutch her aching head.

Gohan took that opportunity to punch her repeatedly in the stomach.

Goku watched with shock as his sons, also Gogeta's big brothers, attacked her.

When they stoppped, she was laying on her stomach with her eyes shut.

Vejita smirked and formed the destructo disc in her hand.

"Good job boys, take this!"

She grit her teeth together and threw the disc at her great ape daughter.

Before it could touch her tail, she quickly moved out-of-the-way and somehow deflected it back at her.

Her eyes widened in shock as the disc came hurtling at her.

At the last second, she fazed out of sight making it miss her and cut through a satellite in space.

Gohan blinked his eyes in shock.

"How did she deflect it? That's impossible."

Gogeta roared loudly and banged on her chest before destroying the area some more.

Vejita glanced at Goku and growled when she noticed he isn't moving at all.

She floated down in front of him and slapped him hard across the face gaining Gohan and Goden's attention.

The fused boy hissed.

"Ouch, that has to hurt."

Goku slowly turned his head back and looked at his lover in shock.

"Veji-"

"Don't you Vejita me! We're trying to change Gogeta back and your just standing here doing nothing! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He frowned.

"I'm just shocked."

"So are we but we're not doing nothing, do something Kakkarot she needs you now more than ever."

He shut his eyes and suddenly transformed into a super saiyan.

The sudden light caught Gogeta's attention and made her turn her eyes on him.

He opened his eyes and pushed Vejita behind him.

Gogeta growled and rushed towards him.

He formed an energy ball in his hand and blasted it at her.

Using that as a distraction, he appeared behind her and sliced her tail off with his arm.

She gasped in shock and slowly shrunk back down to her normal size.

When she was in her normal form again, she stood for a moment before collapsing on her stomach unconscious.

Vejita, Gohan, and the boys, whose fusion wore off, floated to the ground.

Goku dropped out of his transformation and carefully picked Gogeta up, covering her with top part of his gi.

Goten found the power pole lying on the ground and picked it up, deciding that he would wait until Gogeta woke up to give it to her.

Vejita approached him but before she could say anything, he stopped her.

"I'm going to take her to Capsule Corporation so Bulma can check her for any injuries."

The three remaining saiyans watched as he floated into the air and took off towards West City.

She growled.

"Great, now he's going to try to make me feel bad."

Gohan smiled lightly.

"He'll get over it, he's just worried right now."

"Well he worries too much."

"My question is, what did Gogeta do all on her own?" Raiden asked.

They exchanged looks and looked off in the direction Goku took off in.

"If she's anything like dad, she did a lot of good things." Gohan said.

How right they are.


	12. Fight Me

**_Show No Fear _**

**Chapter 12: Fight Me  **

* * *

Vejita, Goten, and Raiden arrived at Capsule Corporation to check on Gogeta.

Gohan said he needed to stop by his house to see how Pan is doing.

Once Videl comes home from seeing her father, Gohan and his family would see how Gogeta is doing.

The three saiyans walked through the dome-shaped building until they reached the medical wing.

Gogeta is laying on a bed resting with Goku sitting on a chair beside her.

Her eyes are shut, her tail has been cut off thanks to Bulma, and her wounds are patched up.

Goku is running his fingers through her hair making her smile lightly.

"Hey dad." Goten said.

He didn't turn to look at them just simply nodded his head.

The boys stepped further into the room, leaving Vejita standing by the door.

They stopped by the edge of the bed and stared at their little sister's relaxed face.

"How is she doing?" Raiden asked.

"Bulma said she just needs to rest up and she'll be fine."

The boys looked around the room but didn't see the blue-haired woman anywhere.

"Where is Bulma?"

"She's in her lab working on something."

Goten glanced at Raiden and the two of them developed the same idea.

"We're going to head on home, we have a lot of homework to do." Goten said.

"We'll see you two later."

Before Goten got too far, he placed the power pole that is in his hand against the wall.

He knew once she woke up she would want it.

When they walked out of the room, they gave Vejita a serious look making her roll her eyes.

She knows that look they're giving her.

It basically means, don't anger Goku any more than she already has.

Once their power levels are far away enough from Capsule Corporation, she stepped into the room and stood beside Goku.

She occasionally glanced at him to see the expression on his face but couldn't because of the angle his head is bent at.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

"She's my daughter as well."

"It didn't seem like it when you dropped her off in the middle-of-nowhere a year ago."

Her narrowed gaze slowly fell from her face and is replaced by a frown.

All her family has done is bash her for leaving Gogeta all alone in the wilderness.

"Kakkarot-"

He stopped her by turning his gaze on her making shivers go down her spine.

His glare is so intense it could burn a hole through your face.

"No, you think you're doing the right thing but you aren't! She's just a child and you never gave her a choice on this! What if she didn't want to go, would you have made her?!"

She moved her gaze to the floor as if she's a child getting yelled at by their parent.

"...Probably."

"You need to start thinking about other people's feelings besides just your own, not all of your ideas are great."

He turned back to Gogeta and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Vejita grit her teeth together and shut her eyes tightly when she felt tears filling her eyes.

She would not cry in front of him, it is a sign of weakness.

"You don't get it, do you Kakkarot?"

"Get what?"

"I only wanted her to toughen up so if anything bad ever happened and we weren't around she could defend herself!"

He narrowed his eyes and stood from the chair he's sitting in so he could stand in front of Vejita.

"We would be there! She could have started her training when she was a bit older."

"What if a threat came before she had any training, like what happened to Gohan?"

"Then we would prepare her."

"Threats come at any time Kakkarot and they wouldn't spare her even if she's just a child."

His glare softened.

"We could have trained her ourselves."

"You and I both know that wouldn't have worked, she gets too distracted and doesn't take it seriously but now she will."

He glanced down at her sleeping figure and sighed.

"What if she's different? What if someone hurt her?"

"Then she'll tell us, quit overreacting."

He moved his gaze to the floor and slowly nodded his head.

"Alright."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly around his waist.

Slowly, his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to his body.

"She'll be okay." She whispered.

"How do you know?"

"She's our child, she can defend herself."

He buried his face in her hair and sighed.

"Your right."

She smirked against his chest.

"Of course I am."

He chuckled and broke the hug but kept his hands on her waist.

All of a sudden his stomach growled loudly making him laugh.

"I guess I'm a bit hungry."

Vejita smiled lightly and grabbed his hand in her own.

"Then let's get something to eat."

He looked back at Gogeta with a worried expression before looking back at his mate.

"What about Gogeta?"

"Once we're done eating we'll come back and check on her."

He smiled.

"Right."

They walked out of the room and made their way towards the kitchen to clean out Bulma's pantry.

Three-hours later, Vejita and Goku are still eating everything Bulma has left.

Speaking of Bulma, she finished up what she was working on in her lab and decided to check on Gogeta.

She needed to see how her vitals' are doing.

When she walked into the medical room, her eyes widened when she saw no sign of the little girl.

She let out a scream which gained Vejita and Goku's attention.

They dropped their food and rushed to her to see what the problem is.

When they arrived, Goku's eyes widened when he didn't see Gogeta in the room.

And the power pole is missing as well.

Vejita knit her eyebrows together and glanced at the blue-haired woman.

"Where is Gogeta?"

"I-I don't know, I walked in here and she wasn't here."

"Did someone take her?"

"I'm not sure."

Vejita grit her teeth together angrily.

"You're not sure?! What type of damn security have you hired?!"

Bulma glared at her.

Goku swallowed nervously with sweat rolling down the sides of his face.

"I'll go search around the building for her." He said.

When he was about to run out of the room, the entire building shook causing Bulma to fall to the ground.

Bulma shrieked and clutched the wall with frantic eyes.

"What's happening?!"

Vejita knit her eyebrows together.

"Someone fired a powerful energy blast." Vejita said.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's coming from outside, it must be whoever took Gogeta!" Goku said.

Without giving Bulma a second glance, the two full-blooded saiyans ran to the front door of Capsule Corporation and stepped outside.

What they saw left them speechless.

Gogeta is dressed in black shorts and a white tank top that they left out for her.

She dropped her arms after she finished firing a blast and jumped into the air, kicking and punching as fast as she could.

Vejita chuckled lightly.

"She's good."

"Go-Gogeta?" Goku muttered.

She stopped in a mid-punch and looked over, smiling widely when she saw her parents.

"Daddy!"

Goku shook off his shock and smiled when he saw his little girl running towards him.

He knelt and opened his arms for her to give him a hug.

He gasped when she tackled him to the ground due to her strength and hugged him around his neck.

He kissed the top of her head over and over making her giggle.

He placed his hands under her armpits and held her at arms-width as he sat up, checking her over for any injuries.

"I missed you so much Gogeta, are you hurt at all?"

She stared at him curiously and cocked her head to the side.

"No, why would I be?"

Vejita crossed her arms over her chest and moved closer to the father-daughter moment.

"You were left alone for a year, by the way what did you do during that time?"

She thought about everything she did for a moment and grinned innocently.

"Nothing."

"Hm, how strong have you become?"

Goku set her on the ground and stood up, placing his hands on his hips as he looked at Vejita.

"Leave her be Vejita, she just woke up." He said.

"It's okay daddy, do you want to spar with me mommy?"

She stared at the smiling face of her daughter suspiciously for a moment and nodded her head.

"Sure."

"Awesome! But before we start could I get a gi? I feel weird in this."

Goku laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Sure thing, mommy made you your own gi when you were gone."

Her smile widened.

"Really?! Where is it?"

"Back at our house, I'll go get it."

He placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, then reappeared a moment later.

He knelt beside her and handed her a folded up gi.

She jumped up and down happily and stripped off the clothes she was wearing, throwing them aside as if they're trash.

When she was dressed, she squealed with delight.

"It's awesome! And it's purple!"

She wore a gi in the same style as Pan's but the entire gi is purple but the sash and wrist bands that are purplish-blue.

Vejita glanced off to the side where the clothes she pulled off floated off with the wind.

"Well, you always said it was your favorite color." She mumbled.

Gogeta looked up at her with a large smile.

"Thanks mommy, I love it."

She nodded and gave her a small smirk.

"Now, lets see what you can do."

"Alright."

Before Vejita could uncross her arms, Goku placed a hand on her upper-arm.

"Go easy on her." He whispered.

She rolled her eyes.

"I won't kill her Kakkarot."

"I know you won't."

He let go of her arm and stepped back so he's out-of-the-way.

Vejita slipped into her fighting stance and Gogeta did the same thing.

The toddler slipped into a fighting stance that looked like a mixture between Vejita and Goku's stances.

Her usual happy grin disappeared and is replaced by a serious expression.

Vejita smirked slightly at how serious she looks.

One second she's her usual happy-go-lucky self and then the next second she's just as serious as Goku when he's in a battle to the death.

They stared at each other for a while until Gogeta decided to make the first move.

She launched herself at her mother and attempted to punch her but she blocked the hits, sending one of her own back at her.

Gogeta fazed out of sight and appeared behind her mother, trying to kick her on the back.

Vejita smirked and turned around quickly, blocking it with her forearm.

They kept throwing punch after punch at each other, neither showing an ounce of being tired.

The two of them landed far away from each other after they blasted each other with ki blasts.

Gogeta's serious expression slowly turned into a smirk.

"I never thought I would ever match up to you in strength."

Vejita chuckled.

"Who said you did?"

She blinked her eyes in shock and gasped when her mother disappeared.

She didn't have enough time to react when Vejita appeared behind her and kicked her on her back.

Gogeta gasped when she slid against the ground on her stomach before jumping back up to her feet.

She glared at her smirking mother.

"No fair."

"Fighting isn't about fairness, it's about beating your opponent."

She sighed and glanced over at her father.

He's sitting on the ground watching the spar with a grim expression.

When he noticed his little girl is looking at him, he smiled lightly at her.

She smiled back at him before glaring at Vejita.

"Don't hold back." Gogeta said.

"Why?"

"I want to see how I can stand against your full power."

Even if Vejita doesn't want to show it, she looked at Gogeta with a worried expression.

"I could hurt you very badly."

"I don't care, I'm still a saiyan."

Vejita stared at Gogeta for a moment and nodded, letting out a yell as she transformed into her super saiyan form.

"If you can't take it anymore just tell me." Vejita said.

"Alright."

They slipped back into their fighting stances and attacked.

Goku's eyes widened as he watched Gogeta match Vejita blow for blow even as a super saiyan.

How strong could she have gotten over the past year?

And what tricks did she have up her sleeve?


	13. No Money

**_Show No Fear_ **

**Chapter 13: No Money **

* * *

Gogeta lay on the ground panting heavily with her eyes clenched shut.

Her and Vejita have been sparring for hours and her little body couldn't take anymore.

Gogeta might have gotten stronger than normally but she isn't nearly as strong as Vejita.

Even though Gogeta wanted Vejita to use all her strength, she didn't.

Vejita made it seem like she used all her strength but only used a quarter of it.

While they were sparring, Goten and Raiden sensed the fight and arrived to see what was happening.

They were shocked to see their little sister going head to head with their mother.

Not even they could manage to last as long as she did at her age.

Most likely because they would get distracted by the littlest of things and run off.

Vejita appeared beside Gogeta and dropped out of her super saiyan state.

Gogeta managed to land a few good hits on her but they didn't do any serious damage.

Goku rushed over to his only daughter's side and gently picked her up in his arms while looking at his two sons and wife.

"Does Bulma have any sensu beans?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Raiden said.

"I'll make a trip to Korin's, we'll be right back."

He held her with one arm and put two fingers to his forehead so he can concentrate on Korin's energy.

When he locked onto his power level, he disappeared and reappeared in front of the cat.

Korin gasped in shock and dropped the cup of tea he's drinking.

"Don't do that Goku! Sheesh, give someone a warning before you just pop in like that."

"Sorry Korin but I need a sensu bean for Gogeta."

"Gogeta, huh? Isn't that your daughter?"

He nodded and knelt to his size so he can see Gogeta's pained expression on her face.

"Please Korin, she needs one."

"Alright, here."

He stepped closer to a pot and pulled out one small bean.

He tossed it over to Goku who caught it with ease and placed it in Gogeta's mouth.

"There you go, eat that sweetie." He said.

She groaned and chewed the bean until she can swallow it.

When she did swallow it, her eyes snapped open when she felt energy fill her body.

She jumped out of her fathers arms and examined her body for any of the scratches her mother left.

All of them are gone.

A smile formed on her face and she hugged Korin tightly, not noticing she's choking him.

"Thank you Mr. Cat!"

"Go-Goku! Ge-Get her...off me!"

He laughed nervously and pulled her arms away from the white cat.

He placed his hands on Gogeta's shoulders and smiled.

"Sorry Korin, she doesn't know how to control her strength yet."

Korin rubbed his neck until he can breathe normally.

"She is definitely your daughter, Goku."

The father and daughter exchanged looks before smiling widely.

"Thanks for the bean, Korin, see you later." He said.

Korin waved to them as Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

They reappeared in front of Capsule Corporation where Vejita, Raiden, and Goten are waiting for them.

When Gogeta noticed her big brothers she laughed and ran over to them, giving them both hugs.

Goten rubbed the top of her head and smiled.

"You sure have grown."

"And you haven't." She said.

He pouted and narrowed his eyes at her.

Raiden smirked.

"It seems she's learned a bit of comedy while she was by herself."

The siblings laughed and talked to each other as Goku decided to talk with Vejita privately.

He pulled her to the side where their children wouldn't hear them.

"I'm surprised you held back so much."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You underestimate me, Kakkarot."

"I know and I'm sorry."

She nodded her head at his apology and gave him a serious look.

"I'm going to start training her tomorrow."

He blinked his eyes a few times.

"But...she just got back."

"And now she needs to learn the basics."

"But Vejita-"

"It's essential Kakkarot."

He frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright but...don't be so harsh to her."

She smirked.

"I'll try."

"Daddy! Mommy!" Gogeta yelled.

They looked over and saw Gogeta running towards them.

She grabbed onto Goku's gi pants and pulled to get his attention.

He laughed and knelt in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Where is Gohan? I want to see Gohan! But I don't want to see Pan."

She stuck her tongue out at saying Pan's name.

He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"We'll call him and ask if he's free, if he is we'll let you see him."

She smiled widely and jumped all over the place.

"Yay!"

He chuckled at her excitement.

It seems over the past year she hasn't lost her childish ways.

* * *

Two weeks have passed by and Vejita has put Gogeta through tough training.

She makes her train in the gravity chamber at very high levels like: 1,000 times Earth's gravity raging all the way up to 5,000.

At first, Gogeta thought about giving up but decided against it.

If her mother wants her to train until she dropped then so be it.

Raiden and Goten teach her how to sense power levels, alter her own power level, fly, and control her strength.

She had trouble at first but a couple of minutes afterwards she seemed like she has trained all her life.

This is a factor of having saiyan blood.

Goku tried to step in at times and stop the harsh training but Gogeta rejects his help.

She always told him that she can handle herself and if she needs his help she'll ask.

When she's training she is a completely different person.

Currently, Gogeta is playing in the West City Park.

Raiden and Goten are at school, Goku is sparring with Piccolo on the Lookout, and Bulma is in a very long and boring meeting.

Since no one else is available to watch Gogeta, Vejita is the one forced to look over her.

The only reason Vejita agreed to take her to the park is because she wouldn't stop whining until she took her.

Vejita is sitting on a bench watching Gogeta use the monkey bars as a training exercise.

She's wearing jean overalls with a white flower on the front, a blue T-Shirt underneath the overalls, purplish-blue wrist bands, and yellow/blue boots.

Vejita yawned while covering her mouth with one hand and rubbed her tired eyes with the other.

She hasn't had a lot of sleep for the past few days since Gogeta keeps her up for extra training.

Her eyes grew heavier by the second and soon enough she fell asleep.

Gogeta dropped to the ground when she grew bored and placed a hand on her stomach when she heard it growl.

She glanced at her mother and noticed she's asleep.

She lowered her power level and snuck out of the park so she can find something to eat.

As she walked through the busy streets, she noticed Majin Buu eating an ice cream cone as he walks back to Hercule's mansion.

She raced to his side and tugged on his hand gaining his attention.

He smiled when he noticed it's her.

"Hi Gogeta."

She smiled back at him.

"Hi Buu, I was wondering where you got that."

He glanced at his ice cream cone that she's pointing at and turned back to her.

He pointed over to a small brick building with a large glass window.

"Over there."

"Thanks Buu!"

"Welcome."

She walked over to the building and examined the name of it.

It's called B & N Ice Cream.

She nervously walked inside gaining the male workers attention.

He glanced behind her expecting to see an adult with her but no one walked inside.

He looked down at her curiously.

"Where are your parents?"

"My mommy is at the park."

"Oh, so what can I get for you?"

She touched her index finger to her lip and looked at all the different tubs of ice cream.

"I don't know."

"Well how much money do you have?"

She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Money? I don't have any money."

He blinked his eyes a few times.

"Then you can't get anything."

"Oh, so all I need is money and I can get some ice cream?"

"Yep."

She smiled widely.

"Alright, I'll be back!"

She raced out of the ice cream store in search of a way to get money.

She walked around the streets asking people for money but they told her no or go get a job.

She frowned when she realised she can't get any ice cream until her mother wakes up from her nap.

When she was about to head back to the park, she noticed a crowd of people surrounding someone.

She moved closer to the scene and crawled through everyone's legs so she can get to the front.

When she did, she saw a man with brown hair in an army haircut, army pants, black boots, a black wife-beater, and wraps around his hands.

He has a smirk on his face and is waving a stack of cash around.

"Come on people, won't someone challenge me?! Whoever beats me gets 100,000 zeni!"

A man standing beside Gogeta looked to his friend with a smile.

"Are you going to fight him?"

"Me? No way, I heard he's the best student at Hercule's Martial Arts School."

Gogeta glanced at a sign taped to the brick wall.

She smiled widely when she saw all the zero's after the one.

Her brothers said that if there are a lot of zero's in a number then it's a lot of money.

She took a small step forward with a smile and stepped under the lining that is holding everyone back.

"I'll fight you."

Everyone looked at her with wide-eyes before busting out laughing.

She looked around confused, wondering what is so funny.

The man stepped in front of her and pat the top of her head.

"Sorry little girl but I don't fight children."

"How come?"

"It wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Not all fights are fair."

He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"I must be going crazy but if you last three minutes without getting knocked out then you get the money."

"I get the money if I beat you too, right?"

He chuckled.

"Sure."

A woman standing behind the lining gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"That little girl is crazy, where are her parents?"

Gogeta smiled innocently and waited for the man to get ready.

He slipped into a fighting stance with many flaws but Gogeta won't say that out loud.

She doesn't want to embarrass him that much.

"Ready girl?"

She nodded.

"I'll let you have the first move."

He snickered.

"Alright."

She slipped into her fighting stance and turned her facial expression into a serious one.

The man looked at her a bit worried due to the facial expression and her fighting stance.

He narrowed his eyes at her and let out a yell as he rushed towards her.

Before he managed to hit her, Gogeta disappeared from sight.

Everyone looked around for any sign of her but didn't see her anywhere.

"Over here!"

He turned around and saw her standing behind him with a goofy grin on her face.

He grit his teeth together at the fact that she's toying with him.

"No games, fight seriously!"

She scratched her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, you asked for it."

Before he had the chance to move, she appeared in front of him and lightly punched him in the stomach.

His eyes widened in pain before he fell on his face unconscious.

Everyone watching is shocked motionless.

"That is no normal little girl." A man said.

She bowed to him and took the zeni from him, laughing lightly.

"Now I can get ice cream!"

She ignored the shocked crowd and ran through them in the direction of the ice cream shop.

Once she has her ice cream and took her change back which is 1,000 zeni, she made her way back to the park.

When she arrived, she noticed her mother is still asleep.

She decided she would finish her large ice cream cone first and then she would wake Vejita up.

She sat next to her mother and took her time eating the cone.

As Vejita is sleeping, she heard the constant lick noises which started to annoy her.

She slowly opened her eyes and glanced to her right seeing Gogeta finishing up the rest of her cone.

Vejita knit her eyebrows together curiously.

"Gogeta, where did you get that ice cream?"

She glanced at her mother and stuffed the rest of it in her mouth.

When she swallowed it, she grinned innocently at her.

"I went to the ice cream shop and bought some."

"But you don't have money."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the rest of the zeni making Vejita's eyes widened.

"I won this in a fight, you can have the rest."

Vejita took the money from her and is about to say something but decided against it.

Gogeta saw a butterfly in the distance and jumped off the bench to chase after it.

She is too much like Goku in too many ways.


	14. Your Little Girl

_**Show No Fear **_

**Chapter 14: Your Little Girl **

* * *

Goku is floating in the air outside of his home, training by himself.

When he finished sparring with Piccolo, he decided to do some alone training.

It will be a while before the boys, Vejita, and Gogeta get home anyway.

He let out a yell and transformed into a super saiyan so he can make his training more difficult.

It's been a while since he last transformed or even had a good challenge.

Not that Vejita, Raiden, Goten, or Piccolo are weak it's just that none of them match up to his strength.

When he was about to fire his Kamehameha wave at a mountain that's far in the distance, a loud yell caught him off guard.

His blast nearly hit his home but he moved it before it did making it collide with a large tree.

It exploded on impact and caused the tree, which is now on fire, to fall to the ground.

He let out a breath of relief when it didn't land on his home.

He glanced at the ground and noticed Vejita glaring at him and Gogeta giggling at his mistake.

He blushed lightly and dropped to the ground as he fell out of his super saiyan state.

Gogeta immediately clung to his leg when he reached the ground.

He smiled and laughed when he took in her appearance.

She has dirt in her hair, mud spots on her face, her pockets have leaves hanging out of them, and her clothes are covered in mud.

"Gogeta, why are you so dirty?"

She smiled innocently at him.

"I found a mud puddle and decided to play in it."

"You know mommy doesn't like you getting dirty."

"I know but it was so fun!"

Vejita rolled her eyes and walked past Goku towards the back of the house.

She reappeared a second later with the barrel they use to take baths in or just relax.

"You'll wash her so I can get dinner ready and you better hurry, a storm is coming."

He smiled at her and nodded his head.

She grunted at his happy expression and walked into the house, slamming the door behind her.

He turned his attention back on Gogeta, noticing she is playing with a bug on the ground.

"Sweetie, why don't you fill up the barrel with water."

She grinned widely.

"Sure!"

She raced to the side of the house and grabbed a hose, placing it inside of the barrel and turning a knob making water flow into it.

Goku grabbed a few chopped logs and placed them underneath the barrel, lighting them with a small ki blast making a fire start.

Gogeta stared at the fire with wide-eyes for a moment before Goku picked her up and stripped her of her clothing.

She laughed when he started tickling her bare form and gently set her in the water.

"You alright in there?" He asked.

She nodded and grabbed onto his arm, giving it a light tug.

"Come in with me daddy! It'll be fun."

"Not this time, this is a bath just for you."

She pouted but decided to splash the water around to entertain herself.

Goku disappeared in the house and came back out a second later with shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a large fluffy towel.

He put some shampoo in his hand and rubbed it together for a moment before scrubbing Gogeta's hair.

A smile formed on her face from the feeling of her father's fingers massaging her scalp.

Once her hair is covered in suds, he filled a small cup with water and poured it over her head to get the suds out.

He did the same thing with the conditioner and washed her body with the soap.

When she is clean, he picked her out of the barrel and wrapped her tightly in the towel.

She shivered when the wind blew past her wet skin.

"I-I'm cold."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Then let's get you in some pajama's."

He carried her into the house towards her room.

He set her down on her bed and opened her dresser to search for something for her to wear.

He pulled out an orange T-Shirt with a yellow star in the middle and matching orange pajama pants with miniature yellow stars all over.

Gogeta took them from him and dressed herself, smiling at her father once she is dressed.

"Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving." She asked.

He chuckled and ruffled her slightly damp hair.

"It might be, let's go check."

They walked out of her room into the kitchen, noticing the table is set and Vejita is placing the plates full of food down.

She glanced at them when she heard footsteps and rolled her eyes at their expressions.

Wide-eyes, drooling, and a slight smile on their faces.

"Are you two just going to stand there and observe the food or come eat?"

Gogeta laughed and ran to her seat, scarfing down all her food.

Goku did the same thing which only left Vejita's food last.

He let out a breath and rubbed his stomach with a smile on his face.

"That sure was good."

Vejita glared at the two of them.

"You two know nothing of manners, do you?"

Gogeta burped loudly and giggled afterwards.

"Whoopsie."

She rolled her eyes and sat down in her own seat, taking her time to enjoy her dinner.

Once she is finished, Vejita cleaned the kitchen as Goku brought Gogeta to her room.

He helped tuck her into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well."

He stood from his sitting position on the edge of her bed but her voice stopped him.

She held onto her covers that are pulled up underneath her chin.

"Daddy? Can you tell me a story?"

He smiled at her.

"Of course, what do you want to hear?"

She tapped her chin in thought and smiled widely when she thought of something.

"Can you tell me how Gohan beat Cell?"

"Sure, that seems to be your favorite story, huh?"

"And the story about Majin Buu is too."

He chuckled and left the room for a moment before coming back in with a photo album.

Gogeta moved to the side a bit so he can lay beside her.

He let his back lean against her headboard and opened the album.

The first picture is of Gohan and Goku in their fighting stances and Vejita looking at them with a glare.

"First, we were told that in three years a terrible duo would threaten the Earth so myself, Gohan, mommy, and all the others prepared by training all that time."

She moved closer to him and laughed when she saw Gohan's appearance.

"Gohan looks different."

"Well he was only six in this picture."

"Oh, what else happened?"

He flipped the page and the next picture is of Vejita sleeping in a bed with a newborn Raiden in her arms.

"Your mother and I had Raiden the next year, it was the happiest day of my life besides when Gohan was born."

"Why did you and mommy have Raiden during those three years though? Wouldn't he distract you from your training?"

"Bulma watched him for us most of the time."

"Oh."

He turned to the next page and smiled lightly at the picture.

It is of Gohan as a super saiyan opening his presents, himself as a super saiyan eating cake, Krillin congratulating Gohan on his gifts, and Vejita observing the entire scene.

"This was taken on Gohan's eleventh birthday, right before the Cell Games."

She glanced at Vejita's bored expression and giggled.

"It seems mommy never liked birthdays, even if they aren't her own."

He ruffled her hair and turned to the next page.

It is of Gohan cradling Raiden in his arms who is busy crying his eyes out.

Vejita is standing beside him chuckling at how terrible he is doing at calming his little brother down.

"When the Cell Games came, Gohan let his rage go and achieved super saiyan two and killed Cell with the help from the others."

She looked up at her father curiously.

"But Gohan said you died."

"I did, I instant transmissioned Cell to King Kai's planet before he could blow up the Earth but he somehow survived the blast and went back to Earth."

"Was mommy mad at you for dying?"

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"You could say that, she punched me in the face when I came back from the dead for a day."

"Daddy, you never mentioned when Goten was born."

He swallowed and licked his lips, wondering if he should tell her about his ex-wife.

"Um...he was born nine-months after the Cell Games."

"So mommy was pregnant during the fight with Cell?"

"No, you know how Goten is a half-saiyan?"

"Yes."

"Well, Vejita isn't Goten's biological mother."

She cocked her head to the side curiously.

"What does that mean?"

"Goten has a different mommy than you and Raiden."

"Who is it?"

"Gohan's mommy."

"What's her name?"

He smiled lightly at her.

"It's better if you don't know her name."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

She nodded her head and gave him a large smile when another question popped into her mind.

"How did you know you loved mommy?"

He chuckled.

"When I first met her I felt this weird feeling in my stomach and when she cried for the first time on Namek, I knew she needed someone to care for her."

When he glanced down at Gogeta he noticed she has fallen asleep.

He smiled and slowly got off of her bed and tucked her in some more.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead before walking out of her room and towards his own.

Vejita is laying in their bed on her side already asleep when he walked in.

He took off his clothes, which only left him in his boxers, and slid into the bed.

He wrapped his arms around Vejita's waist and pulled her back against his chest.

She turned around in his arms and placed her head against his chest.

He nuzzled his face in her hair and shut his eyes to get some sleep.

During the night, Vejita was correct about a storm coming.

Rain was coming down like hail, it's thundering so much it sounds like explosions, and the lightening lit up your entire room.

Gogeta winced when she heard the next explosion of thunder.

She opened her eyes and glanced out the window next to her bed, gasping when a burst of lightning appeared.

Squealing hysterically, she dove under her covers to hide.

She shook out of fear and gripped her plush monkey from the edge of her bed, hugging it tightly to her chest.

She let out deep breaths and took them back in to calm herself down.

"Calm down Gogeta, it's just a storm nothing else." She mumbled.

She was taught not to show fear yet she's nearly having a panic attack about a small storm.

How disappointed her mother would be.

Tears filled her now clenched shut eyes when another explosion of thunder went off.

She couldn't take it anymore, she needed her father.

She jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room so she can race down the hallway to her parents room.

When she stopped in front of their door, she contemplated whether to go inside or not.

She knew her father would let her stay with them but her mother would be against it and tell her to go back to her own room.

She decided she at least needed to take a chance and so she slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

Her parents are laying on their bed snuggling, not realising the storm going on outside.

She quietly walked into their room and made her way over to her father's side, tapping his bare back to get his attention.

When he finally decided to wake up, he let go of Vejita and glanced over the edge.

He blinked his eyes a few times when he noticed his daughter standing before him with tears in her eyes and her toy clutched tightly to her chest.

"Gogeta? What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I-I'm scared."

He smiled lightly and scooped her up, setting her down on his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his thick neck.

"Why are you scared?" He asked.

"Th-The storm."

He glanced out the window and noticed the rain, thunder, and lightening.

He recalled back to when Gohan was a child and use to run into his and ChiChi's room crying because he was afraid.

No matter how tough a child is, they will always be afraid of a harsh storm.

He gently rubbed his hand on her back to calm her down and slowly, her sobs turned into hiccups.

"Why don't you sleep in here with me and mommy tonight?"

She pulled her face away from his neck and gave him a hopeful look.

"Can I?"

"Of course."

She smiled lightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

Goku laid back down on the bed and covered Gogeta's body with the blanket.

When she fell asleep, Vejita opened her eyes and narrowed them at Goku.

"Why are you letting her sleep in here?" She asked.

"She's scared."

"Of a storm?"

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes and turned so her back is facing him.

"She shouldn't show fear."

"Well she is still a child."

Vejita grunted and shut her eyes to get some sleep.

Goku kept his eyes on his mate for a moment before turning them on Gogeta.

She is sleeping peacefully on his chest with her toy monkey in her arms.

He smiled lightly and placed a hand on her back so she wouldn't fall.

His eyes slowly started to shut and all his mind was thinking was that Gogeta never changed one bit.

She might be more tough and a little fearless of some things but she'll always be his little girl.

Anyway, he shouldn't dwell on it too much.

He needs to stay focused and train harder than he's ever trained before.

In just a few weeks is the World Martial Arts Tournament.

**_THE END_**


End file.
